Feral
by specsO-O
Summary: This starts during Never Been Kissed. It has drama, romance, angst, humor, darkish themes and sexual content.  Also, Blaine's a werewolf. Because that's how I roll.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Yes, I wrote werewolf Blaine. I know, I know, but I just can't help myself. *Dramatic sigh* As it's been pointed out, I have an unhealthy obsession with possessive/protective Blaine._**

**_Notes: This is in Blaine's POV. This story goes AU from the middle of NBK, with Kurt and Blaine meeting in the staircase as usual, but me changing events afterwords to fit my story-writing needs. _**

**_Oh, also, random people might die. But let me just go ahead and declare Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Puck, Sam and Brittiney safe. (I want Blaine to wolf-out and attack someone in ND, but I don't want any of them to die.)_**

**_But everyone else is fair-game. Just a warning._**

_The day I met Kurt Hummel was the day everything changed. The moment I saw him, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was, not at the time. I could smell the fear, pain, and nerves of the beautiful boy on the stairs, but there was something else. Something different. Something more. It was intoxicating, and it drew me in instantly. I had to know him. I couldn't fathom not. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, the very definition of innocence, visually. His flawless skin, baby-blue eyes, naturally pouty lips, all giving the impression of purity._

_But he had this dark undercurrent, this vibe that he could be so much more. He needed to be corrupted. Everything about him was calling to me, begging me to teach him, to show him his full potential._

_I had always had a soft spot for those who begged..._

Dalton Academy is structured, well-maintained, and never loud, much like the boys who attend it. Needless to say, it's boring. It was out of the question for me to kill off anyone though, as that would draw attention to myself. It would be very hard to hide changing into a wolf three days a month if I was under constant watch from a warden.

I had no form of entertainment.

So when I recieved an urgent text from Kurt, telling me he needed me, I was out the door. I would have used any excuse to get away for a while, actually, so that wasn't surprising. What was surprising, shocking even, was that I was actually _concerned_. I haven't worried about anyone since my first transformation, four years ago, when I accidentally murdered my parents. And even then, I got over it pretty quickly. I had always supposed the darkness in me simply overcame my ability to feel for others. After all, I killed people, and I liked it. It was satisfying. I mean, I had rules, like no small children, and nobody directly linked to me, but everyone else was fair game. Kurt would actually have been a perfect target.

Except, I didn't want to kill him. Hell, I wanted to protect him. And I had no idea why. It was very unsettling. And yet, here I was, arriving at McKinley High, searching the parking lot for Kurt.

When I saw him, I was worried. The boy's eyes looked greyer than usual, and his hair was slightly mussed. This was wrong, it had been obvious upon meeting the boy that his appearence was one of his top priorities. When he looked at me with those, gourgeous, yet comletely upset eyes, I couldn't resist pulling him into my arms, where he buried his face into my neck. Something was off. He didn't smell right. Kurt had had this light, airily sweet smell on the staircase, and still did, but it was covered with something else. Something sweaty, unclean, and just plain _wrong _was overlaying Kurt's scent. My eyes narrowed.

"Kurt, what happened?" I adopted a soothing tone, hoping he'd open up to me.

"He, he, kissed me." I felt a wave of anger wash over me, but tried to repress it, knowing that I couldn't risk losing control. Tonight was the full moon, if I got too pissed, shit would go down.

But someone had the _audacity_ to kiss Kurt. Someone not me, and that was simply unacceptable.

"Who?" Kurt mumbled into my neck, it would be inaudible to most, but I heard it.

_"Karofsky."_

Karofsky. The guy who harassed Kurt, the guy who threw him into lockers and called him fag on an ugly basis. The biggest homophobe in Lima, Ohio, kissed Kurt. There was no way in hell Blaine was going to let this slide.

"Take me to him."

**AN: Yes, that was my lead-in shorter than Darren Criss. The next chapter is going to have the Karofsky confrontation, obviously. **

**And yes, I'm still doing my other One and Only, and Things I would Like To Do To Kurt Hummel. (I have serious writer's block with the later though, so I decided to post this to see if anyone was interested. Are you?)**

**Okay so, thoughts...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter was interesting to write. I do hope you'll like it...**

Karofsky probly didn't think that I, being at least six inches shorter and 100 pounds lighter than him, would be a threat. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong. Kurt tried to talk me out of confronting him, of course, not knowing that I was a bit, well, _alot_, stronger then I looked. It comes with the whole wolf-package. Not to mention that it was the full moon tonight, making me even more agressive than normal. Luckily, he believed my whole 'I just want to talk to the guy, help him come to terms with himself' story.

Not that I gave a damn if Karoksky was comfortable in his own skin. I actually would like to kick his ass. I couldn't, naturally, seeing as I could quite literally kill him if I lost control. I planned on simply getting a face for Kurt's antagonist, and confronting him later on, in a less public setting.

Yeah, that didn't work out.

When Kurt pointed out the chunky hocky player, laughing with his teamates, my plan was thrown to hell. This guy harassed Kurt, he made him _cry_. This guy _smelled like Kurt_. And he was laughing. I felt rage wash over me, and I quite literally growled. Karofsky noticed us, left his rather large friends and walked over.

"Hey there, ladyboys! This your boyfriend Kurt?" I could sense the jealousy Karofsky felt seeing Kurt near another guy. Good.

"Well, not yet." I smirked at Kurt, who blushed, despite being terrified by our proximity to his tormentor. I raised an eyebrow at Karofsky. "Why, jealous?"

Karosky sneered. "I'm not a_ fairy _like you." He pushed me roughly, slamming me into a locker, before walking off. Kurt looked horrified, but he really shouldn't worry. I can handle myself.

I straightened myself, calling out mockingly to the brute's retreating form.

"Oh really? Because I think some your recent actions prove differently." He stopped suddenly, slowly turning around. I expected him to attempt to punch me.

Instead, he lunged at Kurt, pinning him to the lockers. Fuck no.

"What did you tell him, you little fag?" Karofsky had his fist raised as he yelled, causing everyone nearby to stop and stare, but none of them did anything. That only pissed me off more.

Kurt was tearing up again, and I could tell he was trying to keep from crying in front of his peers. Karofsky moved to connect his fist with Kurt's face, but I immediately grabbed his wrist, holding him still without much effort, blessing my strength and agility. I threw a punch, effectively sending him stumbling into the lockers on the other side of the hall. It was extremely satisfying to hear the bang of him coliding with metal, the same way he had made Kurt collide every day. (Admittably, I pushed him alot harder, but the asshole had it coming.) Everyone was staring at the scene shocked. So much for keeping a low profile...

I stepped up to Karofsky, and I could feel my eyes darkening with rage. This was bad, I was losing control, instinct was overpowering my rational mind.

"You won't talk to him and you won't touch him. You will stay the hell away from him, or I will literally kill you." Karofsky had actually looked intimidated. I really, really wanted to take advantage of that, and I would have, if Kurt's shaky voice hadn't knocked me out of my trance.

"Blaine?"

Kurt was looking at me with wide eyes, disbelief evident on his face.

"Kurt, I-" I stopped to take a deep breath. "Let's talk about this over lunch, alright? My treat?" I held out my hand, lips quirking when he gasped softly, (in a way that would have been inaudible were my senses not heightened,) before grabbing it. I led him through the cluster of people that had gathered, leaving Karofsky on the ground in the middle of the crowded hallway.

**(mentally insert a line break here)**

We went to Breadstix, because it is apparently the only resteraunt in Lima, Ohio. It was okay though, as Kurt kept me entertained, shooting dirty looks at the waitress who kept trying to flirt with me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. The whole time Kurt looked at me like I was some kind of hero for punching Karofsky, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Especially when he said he'd do anything to make it up to me. (Innocently, of course, but it's already been proven that my mind's twisted.)

And then, when he begrudgingly admitted that his lunch period was over and should probly get back to school, I flashed him my most charming smile, telling him that that was too bad, as I had really hoped for more time with him. He was of course delighted to hear that, and declared that McKinley wasn't exsactly challenging, so he could afford to miss a few hours.

We went to his house, as I lived at Dalton, and that's where things got serious. We were in the middle of The Sound of Music, when Kurt spoke up softly.

"You know, you're the first boy that's ever been in my house for an extended period of time." He cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully. "Well, except for Finn, but he doesn't count."

"Who's Finn?"

Okay, so that probly wasn't the part of the sentence I should have focused on, but I was curious.

"He's Carole, my dad's girlfriend, 's son. They moved in for a while but it, um, didn't work out."

He seemed a bit bitter when he said that, so naturally I had to find out why. I mean, this Finn could be harassing him too, so I'd need to know if I should confront him in the future.

"What's he like?" Kurt looked away for a moment.

"Finn is...well, he's not a bad guy. He is really, really tall, and he's on the football team, but doesn't pick on me, and we're in glee club together." He was holding back, but I decided not to press the issue. After all, I only had a few hours before I would have to leave, if I wanted to get to the woods behind Dalton in time. (The entire campus is gated, and no student _ever _leaves their dorm after-hours.) I wanted to make the most of our time together. I smiled at Kurt, who smiled back whole-heartedly. We turned back to the movie, but I was watching him more than Maria. He was so beautiful...

Kurt was so innocent, so pure, and it was a shame. Because I don't deserve that. But if I could just help him connect with his inner darkness...

Then we'd work.

I wanted us to work. Obviously sex was a priority, I've got the combined hormones of an animal and a teenage boy, but that wasn't all I was after. It was weird, I've always known I was gay, but I've never actually felt anything more than lust for a guy. It was odd, but true. I wanted him to feel for me, to want me as much as I wanted him. So, I decided to seduce him.

"Kurt?" He looked over, giving a hm? to acknowledge me. "I really want to kiss you-" His eyes grew wide. "But with the way your last kiss went, I suppose I should ask permission first." I moved closer to him, touching our forheads together. "Can I?"

"Yes!" Kurt's answer was immediate, and I smirked, slowly leaning into kiss his lips softly, pulling back after a few seconds. His eyes were closed. Cute.

"C-can I kiss you?"

I raised my eyebrows at Kurt's question, before smiling reassuringly.

"Of course, Kurt."

I was incredibly surprised when he crashed his lips into mine, deperate and needy.

After getting over my initial shock, I took over, guiding him to lie on his back, and dominating his mouth, enjoying his little whimpers.

Yeah, a few hours were more than enough.

**AN: What do ya'll think? Anything you'd like to see? (I LOVE reviews that give scene/mini plot suggestions, even if I don't use them. They get my creative juices flowing :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I'd rate this chapter a high T, for intensive making out and foul launguage. Also, if you're one of those chicks who thinks Finn is all that and a side of frys...**

**You might want to proceed with caution.**

"_Blaine!"_

Kurt whined under me, gently pushing at my (rather defined, if I do say so myself) chest? "What are we...how far is this going to go?"

I drank in the sight of the flushed boy beneath me before leaning in, bringing my lips as close as I could to Kurt's without touching them.

"As far as you'll let me." This was surprisingly true. It would be easy to hold him down and have my wicked way with him, but that wasn't what I wanted. Well, it sort of was, but I wouldn't do it unless he wanted it too.

He looked at me with these huge, innocent eyes, like he couldn't comprehend the fact that I actually _wanted_ him. I needed to re-assure him, make him comfortable. That was the responsible thing to do, after all.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you when I'm about to do something new, and then you tell me if it's okay or not. That sound fair?" I grinned at him, praying that he'd say yes.

"Alright," he answered in a breathy little voice, causing me to close my eyes and try to convince myself that fucking him over the couch twenty minutes into our first sexual encounter was not a good idea.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

I lunged, kissing him roughly, smiling at his pleasured groan.

"Perfect. You?"

"Just dandy."

I laughed at him softly; He was just so sweet and adorable and _pure. _That was alright, dirtying him up would be fun.

But not yet. No, tonight was just to get him comfortable with the idea of us. I had to be sweet, and concerned, and loving. Actually, I was a bit unnerved with how natural it felt. I'd never seen sex as anything to be careful about, but I wanted to be careful with Kurt. I couldn't afford to scare him away, I was already growing attatched. That didn't mean I couldn't have a_ little_ fun, though.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand down, so tell me if it goes to far, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and I slipped my hand down his side, resting it lightly on the curve of his ass. He gasped, causing me to smirk. We made out for a few minutes more, and he whimpered when I eventually pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"Kurt, love, I don't think I can physically go much farther without losing it and fucking you on your sofa."

He blushed furiously, and I couldn't help but find it endearing.

"That, that's okay."

I raised my eyebrows, amused at his nervous voice and the way he avoided eye-contact. He looked up at me shyly.

"I, I mean, if you want to."

Really, could he be any more precious?

"Of course I want to, have you seen you?" I kissed him again, giving his ass a small squeeze. "But I need you to understand that it's not going to be very gentle if we do it now."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

I looked into his eyes; They were so open, so trusting. He'd let me do this, I could do this, but for some reason...

"Kurt, sweetheart, when I take you, it's very likely you won't be able to walk properly for a while." I kissed him softly, adoring the way he sighed into the kiss. "This weekend, if you still want it, I'll make arrangements for us to be alone somewhere, and I'll fuck you the way you need to be. Just be patient." I smiled softly at him. "Besides, this way, you can make sure you're ready, and it will be monumentally less painful."

He looked a bit dazed, and slightly confused.

"Make sure I'm ready...oh! You mean like, oh, alright."

I laughed again, nuzzling his neck. I hesitated a moment, before pressing a light kiss to his pulse point. When he shivered in delight, well, I took that as a sign that he wouldn't object to more. I placed kisses all along his neck and jaw, getting slightly more aggressive with each one. Oh hell, he was doing that whimpering thing again, and I could tell I was going to lose it.

"Can I mark you Kurt?"

I felt him stiffen beneath me, and immediately cursed my innability to ignore my damn instincts.

"Like...a hickey?"

I studied his face, trying to see how he felt about it, but he wasn't giving much away.

"Well, yes. I want to make sure that you, and everyone around you, understand that you're taken."

"I am? So, we're boyfriends, right?"

I grinned at him.

"Of course."

He smiled lifting his head up to kiss me.

"Alrighty then, mark away."

I growled, setting to work immediately right on his collarbone.

"Oh! Holy hell, Blaine..."

"This is just the first one. You're not getting out from under me until you have at _least_ five."

"Oh, _God_"

"I know it's alot, but it's what you get for being so beautiful. I have to ensure that people know to stay away. You're mine."

"Your's. Completely, one hundred percent."

I moved on to a spot just under his jaw, biting harshly, fueled on by his words.

"I'm the only one ever allowed to do this to you, understand?"

"Uh-huh. I, yes, anything you say. Just don't stop, please."

I moved to yet another location, right at the center of his throat, sucking hard.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I could do this forever." (Well, not forever, as the full moon was close, but the sentiment behind it is what counted.)

I was busy finishing off the third mark, the darkest yet, when I sensed movement behind us.

"Mmmmm, Blaine..."

My mind was momentarilly distracted with Kurt his delicious moans, so I was a bit startled when I heard the outburst of a distinctly male voice behind us.

"Woah! What the hell?"

Kurt shot out from under me, eyes wide.

"F-finn. What are you doing here?"

Ah, so this was Finn. I looked him over. Tall, relitively good-loooking, in that all-American way.

"Football. Game's on. Was gonna watch it with Burt..."

If anything, he wasn't the most articulate fellow. He turned to look at me suspiciously.

"And you are?"

I didn't like his tone of voice, not at all. Still, he was obviously a figure in Kurt's life, so I supposed it would be best to be polite.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend."

Kurt giggled quietly, but Finn's face got red.

"Boyfriend? Kurt, you can't have a boyfriend!"

Kurt stopped giggling, and his eyes narrowed.

"And just when, exsactly, did it become your place to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Finn got this annoyed look on his face, like _Kurt_ was the one being difficult.

"Kurt, get real. I'm sure Blaine is a nice guy and all, but you already get enough crap for being gay. What do you think will happen when the guys find out about you having an actual boyfriend?"

"hmmm, you'll get more crap because our parents are dating?"

Finn blushed slightly, but he didn't give up.

"Well, yeah. Seriously, I stand up for you against the team, but you just make it harder for the both of us. You're being selfish!"

Kurt jumped up, completely pissed off. I must say, I rather liked it. It helped me be confident in the plan of bringing him over to the dark side.

"I'M selfish? You are the star of the football team, the freaking quarterback! You got to date Quinn, Rachel, Brittney AND Santana! You are handed basically every male solo in glee, without working for it, when Artie, Sam and Puck are all better then you. You get everything out of high school that anyone could ever want, and you think you're some kind of saint because you told the football team to 'lay off' once or twice, and they called you names and threw a slushie in your face? You don't get shoved into lockers on a daily basis, or thrown into dumpsters where you ruin your new Armani sweater. You don't get threatining phone calls to your house in the middle of the night. You don't have to fight just to have a chance to sing in glee, because your voice doesn't sound best two octaves above an average male singer's. You think I'm being selfish, when all I want is a chance to have someone actually care about me?"

I swear I fell even deeper for Kurt with his speech. I mean, really, all he wanted was a chance at normalcy. (Not that our relationship would ever be _normal_, but still...)

"Kurt, I care about you, that's why you need to promise you won't see this guy again. Having a boyfriend would be dangerous..."

"SCREW YOU, FINN HUDSON! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I mean, Finn's expression was just pure _shock_, it was hilarious!

"Blaine?"

Oh, hell, now I'd gone and upset my angel. That managed to sober me up pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry, but, just, his _face_..."

Finn glared at me coldly.

"I think you should leave."

Ah, he wanted to play the intemidation game. Luckily, that's a game I excell at. I glared right back at him, my eyes dangerous.

"I'll leave whenever Kurt tells me to. Or at six. Whichever comes first."

"Look, I'm sure you're cool and all, but if you really cared about Kurt, you'd leave him alone."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

Finn's face reddened.

"Alright, listen hobbit-"

"Enough!" Kurt glared openly at Finn, and hell, even I was a little scared.

"Finn, you need to leave. The game doesn't even start til six thirty, come back then." He grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the stairs descending into what I assumed was his room. (I could smell him from atop the stairs.

"Woah, just what are you and Blaine doing?"

"None of your damn bussiness." Kurt pulled me into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

I was on him as soon as he turned the lock.

I kissed him as hard as I possibly could, while trying to multitask and have a conversation at the same time.

"Kurt, _baby_. Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

"I, um, no? I thought you might leave me, because Finn, because he was being an ass..."

I tangled one hand in his hair, the other sliding down to it's rightful place on his ass. I held him tight against me, never wanting to let go.

"Never. Not for Finn, not for anyone. I've got you, okay?"

"O-okay."

I kissed him again, trying to make it very clear that I had no intentions of giving him up so easily. I pulled back, smirking.

"Now then, we have about an hour before I have to leave, and I remember promising at least five hickeys. Last time I checked, you only had three."

I had never spent an hour better.

**AN: I feel good about this chapter.**

**I hate to say it, but I'm kinda with Kurt on the selfish-Finn thing. I get the whole room-sharing freak out thing, that isn't my problem. I don't like the guy's self-entitlement. And while I do believe that he doesn't want to see Kurt hurt, I don't think he realizes how much he puts him down in attempt to make his own life easier. Also, the whole Quinn-Rachel thing is pissing me off. If you're going to date Quinn, then quit hanging around Rachel and giving her false hope. It's not fair to her.**

**Anyway, I'm not a huge Finn-fan. Still, I like him better then Mr. Shue. (Grrrr, that man gets on my last nerve.)**

**I did feel like it would be too soon for sex, I mean, it probly will be anyway, but I wanted Blaine to make an attempt to try to do what's best for Kurt. (Although his goal to bring out the boy's darkness isn't very, um, positive, he is doing it because he honestly feels it's the only way for them to be together.)**

**And I love bitchy Kurt, so expect more of him. He seriously needs to rant on either Shue or Rachel. I haven't decided which yet. What do you guys think? (I know, my need for validation is showing again...*sigh*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I like this chapter. It's just a filler, but the next chapter is going to begin the epicness that I have planned. **

**Note that, in the future, it's going to get darker. Blaine isn't one of those Twilight werewolves, he's like, seriously hardcore. But delightfully so. Think season two of Buffy Spike. He enjoys evil activities, but he has a soft side for his love. Which is Kurt, in this case. (Spike's being Drusilla in season two. Seriously, if you haven't seen Buffy, watch it. I will mail you my seasons dvds.)**

**Of course, don't be expecting him to start wearing a long black coat and smoke. It's just a...comparison of priorities...if you will.**

**Okay, that didn't make sense. So, you know, read this, and forgive my rambling. Please?**

I walked into McKinley High School the next day, eager to see Kurt again. I felt like hell this morning, as is typical after the full moon, but as usual, was fine by the afternoon. And since I took the day after the full moon off from Dalton every month, nobody would notice me sneaking away to McKinley just before the school's three-thirty release. (Although why they didn't question my regular abscences was rather odd, I mean really, you'd think a school like that would be on top of that kind of thing.)

I decided to wait by Kurt's locker. I had even brought a single rose, as I remembered him gushing over the romantic antics of the movies we watched. For a first-time boyfriend, I considered myself to be doing fantastically.

The bell rang, and the hallway immediately filled with students running to-and-fro. I scanned the crowd for Kurt, smiling when I caught sight of him, looking uncomfortable as he stood between a short brunette and a innopropriately-dressed latino. They seemed to be arguing over some sort of schedualing conflict.

"No way is Hummel missing practice just so you can sing with him! You never even wanted to sing with him until Frankenteen went and dumped your hobbit ass!"

Apparently that wasn't the best comment, because the other girl stiffened before yelling her response.

"Not true! We sang that duet together after Finn convinced him to dump Sam so Sam could sing with Quinn, and then Kurt sang his duet alone and I realized that we are _obviously_ destined for bff-ness!"

Kurt's face showed extreme indignancy.

"Alright Rachel, first off, I didn't dump Sam, I released him from his nobel pledge." Slutty McSlut rolled her eyes, but Kurt continued anyway. "Also, if you want to be my close friend, you have to make peace with Mercedes."

The short girl, apparently named Rachel, huffed angrily.

"It is not my fault that she hates me! I didn't ask Mr. Shue to give me that solo she wanted..."

"Yeah, but you also never bothered to mention that you wouldn't run out on us if we didn't do everything you wanted..."

"Shut up, Santana! I haven't stormed out in at least three weeks!"

"You know what hobbit-"

"Blaine!"

The girls stopped their argument when Kurt decided to launch himself into my arms from across the hallway.

I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too."

He blushed, immediately dropping his hands in embarrasment, but I just pulled him closer, leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

He looked up at me, smiling ruefully.

"You really think so?"

I smirked, placing a firm kiss to his lips, making sure to nip the lower one before pulling away.

"Oh yeah, completely adorable. The absolute cutest person I've ever laid eyes on."

He giggled, and I couldn't help but smile. I liked it, being the one to make him happy. We were just standing there, looking at each other, neither of us moving.

Eventually, he looked away, grinning, before smirking up at me with this incredibly mischevious look in his eyes. I am very much a fan of that look.

"So, what exsactly brings you to good old McKinley High?"

I chuckled, leaning against the lockers.

"You, obviously. I was hoping to show you my place. Since I've seen your's, I suppose it's only fair."

His face lit up at my suggestion.

"You, you really want to show me?"

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Of course."

He smiled sweetly, and we began to make our way out of the school. We almost made it too.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from my brother!"

Finn. Awesome.

Kurt tensed, and whispered 'just keep walking'. Which I did, simply to avoid conflict. (With Kurt. I was more than ready to face off with Finn.)

"Kurt! Come on, we have glee."

Kurt stopped, sighing.

"Well then, I trust you'll alert everyone of my choice to skip today. I have important things to do, studying and whatnot. I'm sure they'll understand."

Finn approached us angrily. Seriously, does the guy have any other emotions besides anger and cockyness? I mean, I'm not much better off, but at least I pretend around people.

"Dude, I'm not letting you skip out on glee so you can go make out with your boyfriend, who shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I seem to recall you ditching glee the week before Sectionals, only to return at the last possible minute, to have everyone treat you like a hero simply for fufilling a commitment that you made. You will _not_ begrudge me skipping out once."

Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"I had to leave. I couldn't stand the sight of Puck and Quinn."

Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Well, I can't stand the sight of you, so that makes me skipping perfectly fine. Goodbye Finn."

Kurt grabbed my hand, having the sense to make a getaway while Finn was in shock.

That was when I realized that I wouldn't have to bring the darkness to Kurt. He already had it. I just had to help him see how to connect with it. It was there when he fought with Finn, the little flash in his eyes was proof enough of that. And it was there when we were together, when his mind was clouded with lust, and he just begged me to take him. (I still can't believe I managed not to...)

I smiled to myself, as I opened the passenger's side door for my Kurt, bowing slightly. He giggled, sliding into the car. (It's really nice, me being a trust-fund baby and all.)

I took my place at the wheel, reaching out to hold Kurt's hand for the drive, causing him to look away and smile. Suddenly, his smile dropped, and I immediatly tried to follow his gaze.

Karofsky. He was staring at us, with longing in his eyes. I smirked at him, before placing my hands on Kurt's waist, turning him towards me gently, and leaning in for a kiss.

"Blaine, he-"

I shushed him, my fingers tracing comforting patterns on his thigh.

"Don't you worry about him. After this weekend, he isn't going to touch you ever again."

Kurt smiled softly.

"What are you gonna do?"

I kissed him again, thouroughly.

"The question, my love, is what are _we_ going to do."

I had a plan, you see.

**AN: Ahhh, yes. That toook a ridiculously long time to write. BUT! I know what the next few chapters, so they should be faster coming out. Or at least longer. One or the other.**

**Anyway...**

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter does not contain sex. It heavily suggests it.**

**I decided not to write their first time, because I have no idea how to combine the rough, possessiveness that Blaine has, with the fact that Kurt is a virgin, without making it ridiculous. So I didn't.**

**In the future, I will write the actual sex sometimes, and sometimes I won't. If I wrote everytime they had sex, I'd never get this story moving. (Because let's face it, Blaine's a beast.)**

**Anyway, this starts off as Blaine's showing Kurt his house.**

"And _this_, is my bedroom."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked around curiously. Not that I could blame him. My home is pretty impressive. Two stories, winding staircase, away from other people... Not to mention the basement. Which I would prefer Kurt avoid.

For now, anyway.

I grinned at him, leaning in to nip at his lips, pushing him over to the bed. It would be our bed one day, and I'd throw him down on it every night before fucking him into the matress. I assume we'd make love occasionally as well. It's different, after all. I've fucked plenty, but I've never made love. Maybe I would with Kurt.

I laid down, pulling him beside me, and we were kissing with this slow, burning intensity. It was nice, not rushed, but still incredibly hot.

"Hey, Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, love?", I answered, between the kisses I was determined to continue giving him.

"I, um, just wanted to thank you. For, you know, being so nice and protective and all. It's a nice change from the way guys usually treat me."

I pulled back to look at him.

"Kurt, doll, you don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend. I'm _going_ to take care of you."

He smiled, and allowed me to play with his hair. Well, if I was looking for a sign, there it was. He felt safe in my arms, and I decided that it would be a good time to continue the first part of my plan to unleash his dark side. Opperation 'Seduce Kurt Hummel Until He's Overcome With Nothing But Lust For Me' was a go. (So it's not the most creative title. Sue me.)

"Now then, I wonder why you're wearing such a thick scarf, when it isn't even remotely chilly outside." I fingered the scarf, grinning playfully. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our afternoon activities yesterday, would it?"

Kurt blushed, but nodded affirmitively.

"No amount of concealer could cover-up your handiwork."

I smiled darkly, pushing him onto his back, and rolling on top of him, pressing him into my matress.

"That was the point. These marks," I pulled the scarf from around his neck, "were given to you as reminders that you're mine, and to show everyone that you're unavailable. If you cover them, it defeats the purpose." I began placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to each of the marks.

He squirmed beneath me, but I continued my assult, kissing and licking, but never using my teeth.

"Blaine, please..."

I grinned into his neck.

"Please what, Kurt?"

He whimpered, and fisted his hands in my blazer, trying to pull me closer. I resisted, though. My willpower is really quite something.

"No, Kurt," I sing-songed. "You have to tell me what you want."

He gasped, obviously overwhelmed. Poor baby, I figured I should help a bit.

"You want a repeat of last time, don't you? You want me to mark you more?"

He bit his lip, nodding. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, love, I'd be happy to," He sighed, most likely in relief. I smirked darkly. "but you have to ask me first."

Kurt groaned.

"Alright, _fine_. Blaine Anderson, will you kindly bite me?"

Well, it would have been rude to ignore that request, him being a guest in my home, and all.

"Of course, Kurt, anything you like. All you have to do is ask."

I then proceeded to, um, 'touch up' the marks already marring his perfect skin. He gasped for breath, trying to form words.

"B-blaine? I, you're just redoing the ones I already have!"

I detatched myself from his neck, bringing my eyes up to his slowly. He gulped; obviously nervous from the way I was looking at him. (It was probly very predatory, considering that I wanted nothing more than to simply devour the boy beneath me.)

"Did you want more? Because I don't think there's much room on your neck left."

He blushed, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"Who said you absolutely had to keep to my neck?"

I blinked.

"You'd let me mark you in other places?"

He sighed dreamily.

"I'd let you do anything."

Well, that settled it. There was officially no way he was getting out of my house with his virginity intact, school night be-damned.

I gave him a bruising kiss, before removing myself from on top of him, quickly walking out the bedroom door, and towards the stairs. I heard him jump up and hurry after me.

"Blaine?"

I turned around, marching back to him until we were face-to-face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say you were allowed off the bed?"

"Nooo."

He drew out the 'o', which I was very annoyed to find myself thinking cute. I should find his non-submitting enraging.

"Then why aren't you on it?" I growled out.

"I just, I thought that..."

"Thought what?"

"I, um, never mind. I'll just go back to the bed now."

He made to leave, but my arms shot out, holding him in-place.

"No. Tell me."

He blushed, looking down.

"I thought you were leaving me." He brought his gaze up to mine. "I thought you might have decided you didn't want me."

I immediatly softened. I had forgotten how inexperienced and insecure he really was. I took his face in my hands, and rested my forehead against his.

"I would never leave you. I feel for you, more then I've ever felt for anyone." He gasped softly at my admission, and I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "And now, I'm going downstairs to make a very important call." I kissed him gently, wanting to express my feelings. (The non-lusty ones.)

He sighed happily, before adopting a slight pout.

"Do you really have to make a call now? You have to take me home before my dad gets off work at seven." I looked at the clock that was conviently placed at the top of the stairs. It was five, and we were about an hour away from his home.

"I do. It is very important that I alert Dalton that I shall not be returning tomorrow."

Kurt looked confused.

"You're not?"

"No. Neither of us is going anywhere tomorrow."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't?"

I smirked, pulling him closer.

"No, we aren't. I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon fucking you until you can't walk, and are so tired that you can do nothing besides curl up and fall asleep in my arms. Then, tomorrow, we will have to have a very serious discussion regaurding our relationship." He looked rather worried, though I was unsure if it was because of the discussion or the fact that he would be getting pounded in a few minutes. I smiled, tugging him towards the bedroom gently.

"W-what about my dad?"

I smirked, pulling his iphone out of my pocket.

"He says he hopes you and Tina can get that pesky science project done tonight."

He stood there, staring blankly at the phone for a minute, before slowly looking up to me.

And then somehow, I ended up staggering backwards with my arms full of Kurt, who had launched himself at me, much like he did at the school. Only this time, he was frantically kissing me. I laughed, slipping a hand down to squeeze his ass.

"Eager, aren't we, Kurt?" He mm-hmmed in response, refusing to discontinue peppering my face with kisses in order to form actual words. I lifted him easily, and he took the hint, wrapping his legs around my waist. I grinned. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please."

I hapily obliged, carring him to my room and basically throwing him to the bed, not unlike I had fantasized, before taking my rightful spot on top of him.

"Baby?" His eyelids fluttered, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I still have to phone Dalton."

Kurt glared at me.

"Screw fucking Dalton."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, before deciding that he was right. I had the only person I truely cared for underneath me, practically begging to be fucked.

I grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head, before ravishing his lips with mine.

Dalton could kiss my ass.

**AN: See, no sex. It's just very obvious that it happens.**

**Next chapter has that discussion Blaine mentioned.**

**Also (SPOILER ALERT) A ceartain someone's father finds out from a ceartain awkwardly tall QB that Kurt skips school Friday. Guess what? He's not pleased.**

**So, yes, there is much excitement to come. And if you have anything you would particularly like to see, speak up in review form! I like suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Short filler alert. Yep, I'm a jerk, I know. I'll try to put up another chapter this weekend though...**

I woke up around seven, but made no move to remove myself from bed. I was spooning Kurt, and I very much liked it. He was sweet when he slept; He looked so relaxed and totally content in my arms.

After about an hour, I was getting a bit bored. So, I decided to wake him up. After all, we had important matters to discuss. (I might also be under the influence of my hard-on. It's not my fault, it was the morning!)

"Kurt, baby? Are you awake?" Admittably, that was a stupid question. The boy was obviously sleeping.

"Blaine?" Huh. Maybe it wasn't a bad inquirey. I pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. He groaned when I pressed my hips into him. I smirked.

"Rough night?" He turned in my arms so that he was facing me, and glared sleepily. I chuckled, kissing his nose. "You hungry? I could make waffles?" Kurt laughed softly, and I frowned. "What?"

"You're so random," he giggled. I growled, rolling on top of him, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I am not random, I'm a spur-of-the-moment guy. It's exciting." I stressed exciting, sending him into another fit of giggles.

"Whatever." He stuck his toungue out, which of course ment I had to lean down and suck it into my mouth. He moaned, and I ground my hips down into his.

"You feel that, Kurt? That's all for you. Do you want it?"

He rolled his hips up into mine, hissing a needy 'yes, please.'

I grinned, turning him over and landing a smack on his ass, mentally preparing myself for round two. (Or round four, depending on how you looked at it...)

But his responding moan had a rather obvious amount of pain mixed in with his pleasure, causing me to frown in concern. As much as I wanted to take advantage of this situation, there was no way he could handle another round. Last night had been his first, and I hadn't been nearly as gentle as I should have been. I sighed, rolling off of him.

"Blaine," he whined, clearly not thinking about how irrisponsible it would be of us to fuck again so soon. (It's a good thing I'm in charge.)

"Baby, as much fun as a repeat would undoubtably be, I don't think now's the best time."

He blushed slightly, seeming to understand what I was getting at. I couldn't help but smile at how easily I could embarass him. I gave him a quick kiss, before hopping out of bed, and pulling him up into my arms. He groaned, and I shot him an alarmed look.

"What?" he asked defensively, and I took a step back in disbelief.

"You were going to let me fuck you and you can't even stand without hurting! Are you insane?"

Kurt looked indignant.

"It didn't hurt when I was lying down, okay?"

I sighed deeply, trying to calm myself. It always takes a few days after the full moon to get my emotions back in check completely. I shouldn't be angry, it's not like he did anything wrong.

"I'm sorry..." he said in a quiet exhale.

Oh, awesome. I took in his expression, his teary eyes, the way his lip trembled slightly. I sighed, pulling him back towards me, holding him close and stroking his hair.

"It's not your fault. I just, it scares me, how rough it was. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Everything I was saying was true. I prided myself on my self-control, I mean, look at the facade I'm able to keep up at Dalton. But whenever Kurt is involved...I lose it. I wouldn't have taken on Karofsky physically in public, not if the guy hadn't messed with Kurt.

Kurt smiled softly, looking up at me through his lashes.

"I wasn't complaining last night, was I?"

I smirked.

"You're being very dirty this morning, Kurt." I leaned in to nip at his ear. "I like it."

He gasped, and turned to connect our lips. I allowed us a moment, before pulling away gently and heading towards the door.

"Blaine! Stop stopping whenever it gets good!"

I smirked, turning around to look at his frustrated face.

"Baby, I promise, I'll take care of you before I take you home." His face brightened up quite a bit at that. "But..." He's expression immediately darkened, much to my amusement. "only after you eat and we have that talk."

Kurt huffed.

"Fine." He grabbed my Dalton-issued white shirt, inspecting it carefully, before looking up at me questioningly. "You don't have a problem if I wear this, do you? My clothes are all wrinkled, and I don't have any others, this being an impromptu overnight stay and all..."

I cut him off easily.

"Of course, baby. I'll see you downstairs?"

He nodded, and I left the room, heading for the kitchen.

**AN: That was short. Like, awfully short. But I haven't posted in forever, and it makes me feel like an ass, which is never fun. So, I decided to put up this filler. Next time will be longer.**

**(I'm not even going to put in what should happen next, because whenever I do that it never happens...)**

**OH! Also, I was writing this, and as fun as it is, it isn't as dark as I had orriginally planned. I think it's cause Kurt's all...Kurt. So, I am going to write an uber-dark vampire!Klaine fic. I keep seeing scenes in my head, and then I can't get it out of my head. Basically, Blaine's all super powerful and the ring-leader of the most powerful vampire gang in America, and he turned Kurt like, 20 years ago, and they move back to Lima to pose as highschoolers and take revenge on the school and town that treated Kurt like crap. And it shall be in Kurt's POV, with some Finn POV.**

**(I use Blaine POV too much. It's so time I play around with Kurt's thoughts.)**

**Anyway, yes. That's my plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry about my lack of updating. There have been tornado warnings and the loss of my internet. (I just about died of a heart attack from the combined stress.)**

**On a happier note, who saw Born This Way? Chris Colfer is looking rather attractive throughout, and Blaine crying made me want to cry. (I of course didn't, as I had company and it would be rude to ignore them in favor of gLee AND become an emotional wreck.)**

**I would also like to state that I am officially in love with one Santana Lopez. Those BullyWhips uniforms were amazing.**

"So," I said pleasently, scooting next to Kurt on my couch. "I sorta have some things I need to talk to you about."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"You aren't going to break up with me, are you? Now that we've had sex."

It was surprising how calm he was when he said that, even though I could smell the fear on him. I shook my head, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Of course not. I'd never do that to you."

He grinned, and cuddled closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well, good. Because my dad has a flamethrower, and I can _so_ find an instructional youtube video if I ever need to use it."

I laughed, and turned my head a bit to press a soft kiss into his hair.

"It's not me who would be breaking up with you."

He picked his head up to look at me questioningly. I sighed.

"In fact, I have a hunch that you might not want me as your boyfriend by the time this is over."

The shock on his face was very reassuring.

"I'd never break up with you! I lo...like you." He looked down, blushing. "I like you alot."

I tilted his chin up, so that he was looking at me again.

"Hey, I like you alot too." I watched carefully as his eyes lit up at my words. He loved me, but would he be ready to say it? Or to have me say it back? I decided to tread lightly. "More then I think you know."

He smiled beautifully, and I wrapped my arms around him so we'd be even closer. I'd really like to hold him as long as possible, just in case he decides he doesn't want to be with me when he finds out about my monthly issues.

"Blaine?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?"

Right. We were supposed to be having a discussion.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I mean, it's not like you're a serial killer."

Well. That was sorta true. I've murdered people, yes, but only because they deserved it. And there was no pattern to the people I killed either. Serial killers have patterns.

"I'm not what you think I am, Kurt." I looked away from him. "I'm kinda a werewolf."

That...was probally not the best way to break the news.

I expected him to freeze up, or disolve into tears, or push me away. So, I figured I was getting off easy when he lightly slapped me.

"What the hell, Blaine? I thought this was serious!"

Oh, shit. He totally didn't believe me. Why on Earth would I think he would? Should I really even tell him? This could be a sign! Yeah, I'll just tell him later. It's just not the right time.

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, pouting slightly.

"You scared me," he admitted. "I thought you were going to drop some bombshell, like that you had an illigetament child, or that we shouldn't be seen in public together, or that I was too girly for you, or-"

I cut him off with a kiss. What was I supposed to do? He was starting to worry me with his serious lack of confidence. Can he honestly not see how amazing he is? It's all Karofsky and Finn and everyone else at that school's fault. They made my baby feel bad about himself, and he won't just trust me because of all that crap they fill his head with.

"Now Kurt Hummel, you listen to me." I repositioned him so that he was straddling me. "It is my honest opinion that you are the most perfect person on the face of the planet, but for some reason you refuse to see that. Why?"

He blushed, looking away.

"Well," he began. "_I_ know I'm fabulous, and Mercedes knows I'm a pimp, and Tina knows I'm hilarious, and Sam knows I'm awesome, but most other people don't seem to share that sentiment."

I considered this. It makes sense, I suppose. He doesn't look down on himself, he just expects everyone else to. I can work with that.

"Blaine?"

I kissed his forehead.

"Well, just know that I think you're all those things too, and more, okay?"

He smiled sweetly.

"Okay." His eyes were sparkling again. Good.

He leaned forward to bury his face in my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around him happily. So maybe I hadn't actually told him about me being a werewolf who tends to get a bit out of hand when I'm overcome with emotion. That's not that huge deal. I can always tell him later, or maybe not at all. I'll have to come out about the murders eventually, and I plan to, but the whole werewolf thing can wait.

**(Mental Page Break! I can't figure out how to make a real one...)**

"So, what time do you think your dad will be home?"

We were in the bathtub in the master bathroom, with him laying back against my chest. There wasn't much in this part of the house, as I had cleared out my parents room soon after their unfortunate deaths. It made me feel kinda guilty when I saw their stuff. But this bathroom was way bigger than mine. So was their room and closet, actually. Maybe Kurt could help me redecorate it for the two of us. (Someday. Not too soon, that might freak him out. Was a month long enough? Khloe and Lamar were married after like, three weeks...)

"About seven. So we should try to be back by six-thirty, just in case." He turned to whisper in my ear. "That gives us a few hours; It's only two."

I smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Well then, I suppose ther's no reason to let our time go to waste."

"I can't seem to think of one."

I grinned, letting my hand slide down his chest.

**(Another Mental Page Break. They just jacked each other off, so I didn't write it. I'm sure you all know how that works.)**

I pulled up outside of his house.

"So," he said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Of course." I grinned. "Maybe sooner then you think."

He looked at me curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." I grinned at him, and leaned in to give him a hard kiss. "Now, you better get in there and change before your dad gets home, alright?"

"Alright."

I smirked. His face was all flushed just from that one kiss.

I jumped out of the car, and ran around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt appreciates the gentleman in me.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door of course." I smiled at him. "I could carry you if you're still not to keen on walking."

He punched my shoulder lightly (and awkwardly), but smiled despite himself.

I picked him up in retalliation.

"Blaine!" he shrieked, and I laughed, running towards the house. I pulled open the door, and pushed him up against one of the walls just inside the house.

"How long till your dad comes home?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Fantastic." I kissed along his jaw, and was _so_ prepared to take him again, what with the adorable way he was squirming with his legs wrapped around my waist.

A throat clearing from the living room stopped me though. Kurt and I looked over to see a rather large man clad in flannel with a very red face.

"D-Dad," said Kurt, his voice shaking. "What are you doing home so early?"

The man raised an eyebrow in a way that was eerily similar to the way Kurt does.

"I think a better question would be why weren't you at school today?"

Damn. Kurt's dad was glaring at me. I could literally smell the anger radiating from him. I bet Finn got to him beforehand...

"I, just, okay." Kurt sent me a pointed look, and I realized that his father might not be too keen on having this conversation with his son pinned against the wall by a guy he's never met. I set him down gently, and gave his forehead a quick kiss. You know, for moral support. "So, this is Blaine."

I waved, and Kurt smacked my arm. I was just trying to lighten the mood...

"Anyway," he continued, "I spent the day with him, because, get this, Blaineismyboyfriend!"

Kurt was smiling, but his dad sure as hell wasn't.

"And how long has _Blaine_ been your boyfriend."

Well, he didn't have to say my name in that tone of voice. I didn't do anything. (Besides influence his son to skip school so I could deflower him, but he had no proof of that.)

Kurt must have caught on to his disaproval, because he was imediately defensive.

"Long enough."

Kurt's dad's anger only grew with that. (I personally thought it was a good answer.) His dad glared at me.

"I think you need to leave."

Why do I always get that from the men in Kurt's life? I'm like the perfect boyfriend. I'm polite, and protective, and hot as hell. Plenty of mothers have tried to set me up with their daughters over the years, so I know I'm a good option. I'd just have to prove to them (Burt and Finn) that I'm perfect for Kurt. That won't be too hard...

I looked to Kurt to see if he would be okay with me leaving, because I wouldn't want to abandon him if he needed me. He was in the middle of a heated argument though, so I figured I'd just wait it out.

"He can stay if he wants!"

"This is my house, and I can kick him out if I damn well please!"

"You won't even give him a chance! What about wanting me to have someone? Did you just say that because you thought I never would?"

"I want you to have a boyfriend, Kurt, I really do, but Finn is dead-set against this guy..."

I knew it! That bastard.

"I'm sorry, but since when does Finn get to pass judgement on who I choose to date? I like him, doesn't my opinion count?"

I looked on in awe. He's really good at this argument thing. This is so going to bite me in the ass later, but I love it.

Burt couldn't seem to come up with an answer for that, and I took his silence as an opprotunity.

"Kurt?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes shining with angry tears. I smiled slightly.

"Unless you want me to stay, and I will if you do, I think it's best I leave for now."

He nodded, looking away. I sighed, and tilted his face back towards me to give him a gentle kiss.

"Call me later?"

He smiled softly, and kissed my cheek.

"I promise."

I hugged him, and I couldn't help but feel ridiculous. I don't want to leave, even though we spent the past twenty-four hours together. We were going to be so co-dependent...

I reluctantly pulled away, and noticed Burt looking at us with a considering look on his face.

"...Maybe," he stated slowly, "it would be alright if Blaine came to dinner Friday. If Carol thinks it's okay."

"I would like that very much, sir, thank you."

Yeah, try and resist the dapper-ness Mr. Hummel, just try.

Kurt smiled proudly, looking between us. He's really cute when he gets what he wants, all deep breaths, bright eyes and trying to contain excitement.

Wait, so, this is what he wants? He wants me to get along with his family. His friends too, most likely. I can do that. People always like me, and those who don't, well, that's what bribes and trickery are for.

And of course violence. That could also be used, if needed. As a last resort...

**AN: I sense plot development! Although that might just be me being hopefully delusional again. Anyway, I like this chapter. Blaine's so ridiculous, and Kurt's so smitten. I personally cannot wait for the introduction of the New Directions. I must figure out how to write Brittney...**

**Oh! And WTF is Finn doing in the Rumors promo? Who spys on their brother and takes incriminating photos and assumes it's cheating? (Although that does make sense, considering he's been cheated on at least twice.) I personally believe Sam needs help with outfits or decorating or something...and I like to place him as Kurt's dude bff in my head. (As one shall see as this story progresses.) I like Sam, he's an adorable dork and has never been anything but nice to everyone except Finn. (Another point in his favor, if you ask me.)**

**This better result in Finn stupidly telling Blaine Kurt's cheating on him and Blaine becoming devastated and singing Granade by Bruno Mars (which I've wanted him to do forever) and/or Burt finding out and telling him off.**

**And Ian better not be writing it. I do not need ridiculous Klaine non-plot. I need Blaine being devastated and Kurt being like "What the hell?" and Blaine telling him about Finn's pictures and Kurt telling him the true story and that he loves him and then being embarassed and Blaine pouncing on him and it all resulting in kissing and mutual love declarations.**

**And possibly the loss of Kurt's virginity.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I like this chapter. Blaine's mood-swingy as shit, but I like seeing his many sides change around so quickly. Mean!Arrogant! Blaine thoughts are really fun, and surprisingly easy for me to write. I don't suppose that's a good thing, but it's helpful.**

**of course Obsessive!Loving! Blaine is fun too, and we get a bit of him in this too.**

**Also, I turned Thad into my metaphorical punchbag. I don't care for him. He's the most Blaine-obsessed Warbler, and he has creepy stalker eyes. (Don't ask how eyes can be creepy, they just are.)**

I sighed, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in my blazer. Today was a very crucial day for me. I had managed to convince my fellow Warblers that the only fair way to gain any information on our rival show-chior competitors would be to engage them in friendly competition. They agreed imediately as always, and we prepared over seven numbers that we would have the option of using. I then contacted and made arangements with Kurt's glee club director. He agreed, and sounded almost too eager over the phone. He's slightly creepy, in my opinion, though I have decided to reserve full judgement until I meet him.

Still, as amazing as this day is sure to turn out, it will be stressful. Not only would I have to deal with Thad for the entire trip to McKinley, (I do believe he's the only boy I've ever refused to sleep with, because any false hope and he could become unbearable..) I would also have to make a good impression on Kurt's friends.

Because that's what Kurt wants, and as his boyfriend/soulmate/future husband, it's my job to give him what he wants. Besides, I'm basically prince charming, it's not like winning these people over should be too hard. Finn will come to his senses soon enough.

"Blaine! Wes told everyone to find a seat-friend, and I was wondering if you'd like to be mine."

I turned to see Thad, grinning at me in a slightly alarming way. Now, I don't lie to myself, I'm a total ass. But I have to live up to my nice-guy facade in public, and can therefore not say anything hurtful. I gave him one of my more charming smiles.

"Wow Thad, that would be great, but I already said I'd sit with David."

"Oh, he and Wes are sitting together. They have some type of conversation about the benifits of female cheerleading uniforms." He winked. "Nothing you or I would have any intrest in."

I laughed awkwardly. Damn. Now what? I couldn't sit with him, he'd pretend to fall asleep with his head on my shoulder or something! Or, oh God, what if I fell asleep? He'd take pictures like he does when I'm singing. Oh shit, what if he put them on facebook? How would I explain to Kurt that I have a legitament stalker?

"Blaine?"

Right, answering.

"Well, I would, but I need to work out my notes for Teenage Dream, and I wouldn't be very good company..."

"Oh, I can help you! Wes, David and I were just talking about that..."

"No, really, you should sit by someone who will be able to converse.."

"It's quite alright, it's part of my duty as a council member to ensure that our perfomances run smoothly. Not that you need any help being smooth..."

Shit. shitshitshitshit. He's totally not going to take no for an answer. I have to do something...

"Warblers!" I called loudly, and adopted my public speaking face. "If you would gather around, I have a bit of an anouncement."

They quickly encircled me, listening intently. I smiled, and forced myself to blush slightly. They needed to see me as sheepish, damnit.

"Fellow Warblers, today is an important day for us all, but I must say that it is for me especially." I paused, allowing my words to sink in. "You see, we are going to head to head with our rivals, yes, but our rivals opinion of me is terribly important."

"Why is that?" asked Wes, clearly intrigued. I smiled slightly.

"Because I am in love, my dear Warblers, with the McKinley High Glee Club's gorgeous countertenor, Kurt Hummel."

There were a few dramatic gasps, as was to be expected. Thad looked shocked, and Wes raised his eyebrows.

"Bu...but you cannot be in love with the enemy, Blaine! It's dangerous!"

I laughed, in order to dissuade any others from agreeing.

"Oh Thad, Kurt's the most innocent and unthreatining human being to walk the planet." (So not true, but it convinced the other Warblers to keep their opinions to themselves.) "Besides, he loves me just as much as I love him."

Wes cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Would, um, Kurt Hummel be the reason you were so adament about suggestive songs?"

Why yes, yes he is.

"Of course not, Wesley. I just happen to enjoy the work of Katy Perry and Rod Stewart. They are chart-topping artists for a reason, you know."

Wes didn't look like he totally bought that, but he didn't argue. Nobody ever does.

"How long have you known him? What's he look like? Does he get good grades? What are his intentions with your realationship?"

Except Thad, apparently. I sighed.

"I have known him for over a month, though we only became official a few days ago. I have no idea what grades he gets, though he's incredibly intelligent, as he's under such stress from his hostile learning enviorment, and his intentions are undoubtedly purer then mine."

That should shut him up.

David announced that it was time to leave, and we Warblers all boarded the school's charter bus. (We Warblers? God, I even think like them after a conversation.)

Thad sat down next to me. Awesome.

"So, you never did say what he looked like."

I can't be an outright ass, but I can use passive agression masked as boyfriend-gushing. I smiled dreamily.

"He's the picture of innocence, really. He has bright glaz eyes...you know what glaz eyes look like, right?" He nodded, and I continued. "Yes, well, they can be blue or grey or green at any given time, and I just love to look into them. He's tiny, actually, but well-built for his frame. He's got beautiful skin, I swear it's perfect, and it's really pale, but not in a creepy, vampire way. His lips are always this Disney-princess-like pink, and they're so soft, I just want to kiss them all the time. He's even got this cute little upturned nose, and his ears are slightly pointed, just like an elf. A cute, sexy elf."

Thad looked upset, but he sniffed indignantly.

"I don't know about that last bit Blaine. He sounds cute, but I don't typically find innocent little elves sexy."

I smirked. Oh Thad, so unarmed. He just gave me an excellent opening. I glanced around, and noticed a few others listening.

"That was only the sweet, Disney-esque version of his description." I grinned, noticing others leaning in discretely. "His innocence is the sexiest thing about him."

"How?" asked one of the onlooking Warblers. I grinned at him, Jeff.

"The sweet little angel doesn't even realize how hot he is, or if he's doing something sugestive. We were having waffles for breakfast, right?" The surrounding Warblers nodded. "And he got syrup on his fingers, and he just started licking them clean! It was incredibly erotic, and he didn't even realize. Then, when I explained it to him, he was so cute and embarassed, but also so pleased with himself, it was all kinds of adorable and hot."

Jeff nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I can see the attraction."

Thad huffed.

"Yes, I suppose him violating his apendages could be seen as sexy, but that's an act, that's not him."

I glared. How dare he, he's never even seen him! Fine, I'll just completely shatter his heart then.

"I was attempting to keep this conversation at a pg to pg-13 level. You guys don't want all the horny details!"

Ohhhhh, Grease reference. Beat that, bitch.

The Warblers all insisted that they could, so I gave in.

"Well, his body is amazing, especially his ass, it's so smackable, you guys don't even know. And he'd let me do basically anything to him that I want. That's part of the innocence, he has no idea what to do, so he just lets me take over."

"Wow," sighed Trent. "I'd love for a girl to trust me like that. It must make you feel fantastic."

"Everything we do makes me feel fantastic," I replied matter-of-factly.

"And just what exsactly do you do?"

I looked up, surprised, because David was one of the last people I'd expect to ask. They were all looking at me expectantly, and slightly awed.

"Well, he's really into cuddling. Like, I'm pretty sure he craves that as much as he does sex. He just wants me to hold him, and make him feel loved." I took on a slightly superior tone. "That's the most important part, to make him, or her, in most of your cases, see how much you love them. Then he or her will do anything."

Several Warblers had begun to take notes. Literally.

"But, what do you do, you know, in the bedroom."

I smirked. This whole sex-god thing is pretty cool.

"Well, you can't just get down to it, you have to have this magical thing known as _foreplay_..."

...And that's how the Warblers' road trip went. Maybe this is why Wes was so reluctant to have us compete in the first place. He had his ipod blasting so loud that I didn't have to be a werewolf to hear it from three seats behind him.

I was nervous when we arrived at the school. Like, what if Finn got to the entire club? I suppose I'd find out soon enough, we were supposed to meet them in the audotorium in ten minutes. My pocket buzzed, and I pulled out my phone, smiling when I saw Kurt's name flash across the screen.

**From: Kurt**

_Why didn't you tell me you were coming! I am not dressed for the occasion!_

I smiled, quickly typing out a reply.

**To: Kurt**

_It was a surprise! (And I wouldn't worry about what you're wearing, love. I plan on removing it as soon as we're alone anyway.)_

Yes, it's nine in the morning, and I'm sexually propositioning my boyfriend. I've done worse.

**From: Kurt**

_Blaine! You can't just text stuff like that! I'm in class._

**To: Kurt**

_I can text whatever I want. And you shouldn't be texting in class anyway. Naughty._

**From: Kurt**

_It was perfectly innocent excited texting until you went and made it all innopropriate!_

I smirked. This was true.

**To: Kurt**

_Justify yourself as much as you want, that doesn't change the fact that you're a rule-breaker._

**From: Kurt**

_Rules are ment to be broken. You know, according to Puck._

I frowned. Who the hell is Puck? I just about to ask when Wes called us over.

"Alright Warblers, David and I have decided that our first number shall be Teenage Dream. We will then base all other numbers on McKinley's preformance."

Ther was alot of nodding and mumbled agreements.

"Excuse me, are you the Warblers?"

We turned around to see an Asian boy (who Wes looked over with approval) and a boy with a bad blonde dye job who somehow still managed to be attractive.

"We are." Wes reached out to shake their hands. "I'm Wesley, and this is David, Thad, and Blaine. David and Thad are on the council with me, and Blaine is our lead soloist."

The blonde smiled awkwardly, shaking Wes' hand.

"Cool. Well, I'm Sam, and this is Mike, and Kurt told us to come make sure you guys didn't get thrown into a dumpster or something."

I could understand that. I highly doubt that any of the Warblers could manage to take on someone like Karofsky. Hell, most of them couldn't take on Barney.

The Warblers seemed to be in a state of shock, so I cleared my throat loudly.

"Okay then. Well, why don't you guys show us the way?"

"Sure," said Mike, obviously relieved to find one of us capable of remaining calm.

By the time we arrived at the audotorium, I had Sam hooked on the fact that I had a room in my house full of movie props, including a legit storm trooper costume, and Mike had swung an arm around my shoulders the moment I started talking about my summer in my mother's native Phillipines.

I grinned when I saw Kurt, arguing with a short brunette girl about some solo or whatever. She stormed away after a moment, and he turned, finally spotting me. I smirked at the huge smile that spread across his face. He strutted over (because the boy doesn't walk, he struts) and I quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you did this..."

I grinned.

"I simply organized an opprotunity to serenade you publically. I was going to do it at a mall, but that seemed tacky."

He laughed, before giving me a quick kiss, and running over to the rest of his glee club. I looked them over, and was pleased to see that most of them had positive atitudes. All of the girls except for the short brunette and the Latina were smiling, as were Sam, Mike, and a guy in a wheel chair. Finn and a mohawked boy were both glaring at me. Well, I'll just have to make them like me. I walked over, and pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair, before adressing the group.

"Hi. My name's Blaine Anderson." I smiled my second most charming smile. The short brunette girl (Rachel?) stood up, crossing her arms.

"Alright, let's skip the awkward introduction and get straight to the awkward interrogation. You want to date our Kurt, so we want to ask you some questions."

Kurt's face turned an interesting shade of red, and it was obvious he was pissed. I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Ask away."

The Latina raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat impressed. She asked a question before Rachel could.

"So you're like, loaded, right?"

I laughed softly.

"Well, pretty much, yeah."

She sat back, satisfied.

Sam glared at her.

"Really, that's the first thing you ask? Not 'so how did you and Kurt meet', or, 'what do you like to do on the weekends', or, 'have you ever eaten anyone?' Those are good questions."

I leaned over to Kurt.

"Okay, Sam is officially my favorite. After you, of course."

He rolled his eyes, but Sam looked pleased with himself.

"See? Blaine's cool. You guys should give him a chance."

Yes they should.

Finn scoffed.

"You only say that because he said you're his favorite."

Mike raised his hand.

"I like him."

Mercedes (Kurt's shown me pictures) nodded as well.

"He makes Kurt happy. That makes me happy."

Several others agreed, and Kurt beamed proudly.

"See, Finn? You're the only one being an ass. Even dad promised to give him a chance."

Finn glared.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's stupid for you to have a boyfriend, especially a little one who's never around to protect you from the shit that having him will get you into."

"First off, Finn, Blaine is perfectly capable of protecting me, thank you very much. He stood up to Karofsky, something you, the guy who's practically my brother, never even tried to do."

"It's not my fault you have to parade around in your-"

"Enough."

Everyone turned to me. I looked at Finn, speaking in an alarmingly calm voice.

"Do not talk to him like that."

Kurt grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

"Blaine, I'm, it's fine..."

"No, actually, it's not." I glared at Finn. "Look, I've met you what, twice now?"

"Three times," Kurt whispered, though I ignored him for once.

"You're such a dick. Like, really, you're so selfish that you're going to try and force Kurt to not date me? What the hell's your problem?"

"You don't know what it's like to go to this school Blaine. You don't get that you're just making everyone's lives harder."

I glanced at Kurt, trying to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was to beat the crap out of Finn. (In a room full of witnesses...) I had to go, I could hurt someone. I could hurt Kurt, as close as he is to me.

"Okay," I said, sighing. "I can see that this isn't going anywhere. I'm going to leave now."

And I did, despite Kurt's protests.

He came to the empty classroom I had dragged all of the Warblers to for waiting until it was time for the competition to begin. (Apparently, Mr. Shuester had decided that in order for this to be a fair competition, we should have the student body vote. Therefore we had to wait until an assembly that was schedualed at one.)

Thad, who had spent the last ten minutes entirely smug, opened the door. (Thad was pissing me off. Everything was pissing me off. My emotions were so intense, more so then they've ever been, and it sucks because why can't I just be a normal guy who often uses violence and money to get everything he wants? Why did I have to be a fucking werewolf? I could hurt Kurt, I almost did.)

"What do you want?" He asked snottily, and I was immediately at the door.

"Leave him alone Thad, he didn't do anything." I smiled at Kurt softly, before stepping out into the hall, closing the door on the Warblers. This was private.

"I'm sorry Finn's still being a jerk, but if you're going to break up with me, could you go ahead and do it so my suffering will be shortened by my immediate death of a broken heart?"

I growled, pulling him towards me in a forceful hug.

"I am never breaking up with you, understand? You are mine, and I love you, and I'm never letting you go."

He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You love me?"

"So much," I swore, before crashing our lips together. "I love you so much, and you're so perfect, and I don't care if I have to beat the crap out of Finn to make him back off, because I'm not giving you up."

He whimpered, and clung to me as though his life depended on it. Good, this is how it should be, just him and me. Not like, the only people we ever see are each other. I liked Sam and Mike, and Mercedes seems good for Kurt. And he mentioned some girl named Tina, and the blonde cheerleaders and wheel-chair boy seemed nice enough.

But he needs to need me. I'll start off with sexually, but he'll need me emotionally soon enough.

"I love you too," he whispered, and I crushed him to my chest. I felt a dampness where his tears leaked on to my shirt.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he sniffed, "I just feel so close to you, you know? Like we're the only two people who matter."

This is perfect. I'm not even going to have to work to get him dependent on me; it's happening on it's own. Soon enough, Kurt will have moved in with me, watched me kill Karofsky for him, and fallen so hopelessly in love with me that he'll never even consider leaving me.

"Blaine?"

"Shhh, baby," I mumbled, stroking his hair. "From now on, you leave everything to me, okay?"

Kurt sighed in relief, nuzzling into my shirt.

"Okay."

**AN: Oh, I like the way I ended that. I'm so proud of me! (Sorry, recently watched that Donald Trump interview.) I can never decide if he'd be a good president or if he's just a complete asshole. Maybe both...**

**Politicians/Reality Tv Stars/Billionaires aside, I have decided that yes, Blaine shall kill Karofsky. Soonish. But first I need to start the resolution to the Finn thing. I don't want to kill him or anything...**

**Oh! And you guys are awesome about my Rumors fears! It's not that I'd think they'd dare write Kurt/Sam (I love them both, but seperately. And I've had enough of seeing SOMETHING IS KUMMING on every Klaine forum I go onto. Stupid obnoxious kummers, go plaugue your own forums...) but I fear they way that Ian could make Blaine react. *Please don't write him as a jerk! You have Finn and Mr. Shue for that!* On the upside, SAM PLOT! I love Sam. And as you can see, so do Kurt and Blaine. There is epic friendship potential here, you guys. Epic.**

**So, anyway, what did you think? What do you want to see? What was your favorite line? What is the meaning of life? **

**Don't answer that last one. We all know it's Klaine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm** **living a stressful life. Today, I came out to one of my classmates, who was always understanding when we hung out with my cousin, who is an amazingly wonderful gay man. She imediately went to the professor to have her seat moved far from me. **

**So, I added fluff amoungst my plot to make me feel better. I hope you enjoy it.**

I honestly have no idea if the Warblers or the New Directions won the competition.

It had been decided that each team would preform three numbers. The Warblers went first, and Teenage Dream and When I Get You Alone went off without a hitch. Kurt looked thouroghly wooed, as did the entirety of McKinley High's female population. Then the New Directions preformed S.I.N.G and some Journey song I'd never heard before. (Kurt said Mr. Schue was starting to look at their bonus tracks in order to find songs the club hadn't already sung.) Then we Warblers (there I go again) preformed Somewhere Only We Know, and I was perfect, if I do say so myself. I made sure to look at Kurt the whole time, again proving that I am a perfectly sensitive boyfriend.

And then Born This Way happened. Kurt's voice was so...hypnotizing. Just, darker, then usual. And he had sex hair. Which was not fair, because I had made plans specifically to _give_ him sex hair. Plans that were now unneeded. Then he just had to dance, and have his shirt ripped off. By girls, not by me.

This all resulted in me dragging him into a closet to do nefarious things.

When we emerged thirty minutes later, the halls were empty. I assume everyone's in class.

"Would you like to go back to my place? I'll make you waffles again."

He gave me an ammused look.

"Blaine, it's two in the afternoon."

"Oh, well, I'll take you to lunch then?"

Kurt just shook his head, smiling somewhat sadly.

"I can't, I have algebra in ten minutes, and I'd really like to not fail out of public school."

"You could come to Dalton, and fail out of private school."

Kurt snorted, pulling me along by my arm towards the school's exit.

"Like I could ever stand to wear a uniform every day."

I frowned. True, I never really expected him to want to go, but I suppose it was always in the back of my mind that he would if I suggested it. Then again, I don't think I'd want him there. It's not much fun, and as amazing as he'd undoubtably look in a school-boy uniform (a school-boy uniform I'd never found even remotely erotic before) I prefer the skin-tight jeans he's so very fond of. I mean, they make his ass look fantastic. But that was not the point. I was supposed to be convincing him to ditch. Again.

"Aww baby, please come home with me? I'll make it worth your while." I grinned at him, watching him blush.

"Blaine, I really shoudn't. My dad's already made it very clear that I'll never see you if I skip again."

I sighed, pulling him into my arms.

"Fine. Go figure out what x equals, or whatever it is they teach in algebra."

Kurt scoffed.

"Don't pretend you're a slacker, I've seen your advanced textbooks."

I laughed lightly, leaning in to kiss him goodbye. We broke the kiss as the bell rang, and he tried to pull away, but I held him firmly in place.

"Blaine! People will see!" His voice was scared, and that pissed me off. Not at him,_ never_ at him, but at the fact that my angel was actually afraid to have me kiss him in public. I gripped his hips tightly, but rubbed soothing circles with my thumbs.

"It's alright baby, nothings going to happen with me here. You saw what I did to Karofsky, didn't you?"

Kurt nodded carefully.

"Yeah..."

"I'll do that and worse to anyone who touches you, understand? You're safe with me."

He bit his lip, smiling slightly, before leaning in to reconect our lips, and linking his arms around my neck. I grinned.

"That's my boy."

Our bliss was short-lived. Mere moments later, a group of four jocks came by, splashing a frozen drink all over us.

"Keep your gay affection out of our hallway!"

They walked away laughing, but there was no way I'd let them get away with this. Kurt was sputtering next to me, his face completely covered with that corn-syrup crap. He was so going to bitch about it's effects on his skin later...

I grabbed the one closest to me, turning him around forcibly.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to apologize to him."

The hall quieted, leaving all eyes and attention on me. You know, I'm an attention whore, and completely capable of protecting my boyfriend on my own, but a little back-up would be appreciated. Like, someone could at least tend to Kurt while I was occupied.

The other three guys turned around, gawking at me. Obviously they didn't expect me to be able to even move their friend, seeing as he was close to twice my size.

"I said apologize."

The other three started laughing.

"What the hell do you want him to apologize for? Taking out the trash?"

That...did not make sense. They seemed to think it was funny though, so I ignored it in favor of answering their question.

"I want you to apologize for throwing your disgusting slushie in his face. And then apologize to me for ruining jeans, because they make his ass look fantastic and he won't wear them now that you've stained them with corn-syrup."

The guys started laughing again, much to my annoyence.

"Oh yeah?" mocked the largest one. "And what if we don't?"

I shrugged.

"I suppose I'd have to kick your asses, seeing as I can't let anyone treat my boyfriend with such outright disrespect."

I ignored Kurt's frantic "Blaine there's four of them!"

The guy smirked at me.

"Bring it on, hobbit."

I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but I know it ended with me standing over the four boys who were in a pile on the floor. I was perfectly fine, so I figure it turned out well.

I looked towards Kurt, who's face was a mixture of shock and awe. (I would prefer it be just awe, but it would do.)

I turned back to the boys.

"So, yeah, you mess with my boyfriend, I kick your ass. Pass it on to your teamates." I grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the nearest bathroom. "Now then, let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Ten minutes later, he was sitting on the counter with sinks, trying to rid my hair of the high-fructose crap that had gotten all in it.

"You know, you didn't have to beat the crap out of them. I'm used to it, and they'll just start up again once you're not around."

I frowned. I doubted that, figuring they'd be too scared that Kurt would tell me if they did anything. Still, if Kurt was really this scared...

"What if I was around? You know, all the time."

Kurt's hands stilled in my hair, and I turned around to look at him seriously. He looked about ready to cry.

"You, you mean you'd...you'd transfer here?"

I grabbed his hands, pulling them to my lips.

"If that would make you feel safe, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Wh-what about Dalton?"

I scoffed.

"I hate Dalton."

He really was starting to tear up now. Was that good or bad? Oh God, what if I was moving too fast? Or what if this was his favorite outfit, and he was becoming emotionally devastated by its destruction? (Probally not, but you never knew with Kurt. My boy loves his clothes.)

"I just don't want you to throw away everything for me," he whispered. _Oh, thank God._ I shook my head, standing so I could wrap my arms around him.

"_You_ are my everything. I love you, Kurt."

He swallowed audibly, burrying his face in my uniform shirt. Which is white, and therefor liable to stain. Good thing I'm quitting Dalton.

He pulled back slowly, and looked at me like he couldn't believe I was real.

"How are you so perfect?" he asked, with a little nervous giggle. I grinned, kissing him softly.

"You bring out the best in me." I kissed him again, before pulling him off the counter. "You still want to go to algebra?"

He smacked my arm, trying to glare but failing miserably. I smiled.

"Want me to drive you home?"

He nodded, linking his arm with mine.

I drove him home (in his Navigator). We arrived there about ten minutes before the school day technically ended. He sighed as we pulled in to the driveway.

"I guess this is our stop." He turned to me, wrinkling his brow in confusion. "How do you plan on getting home, anyway?"

I sighed, pulling out my phone and sending Wes a quick text.

"Somebody'll drop my car off in about an hour or so." I got out, running around to open his door for him, because he blushed when I did that. And he's cute when he blushes. He led the way to his house, unlocking the door and throwing his bag down in the hall. I smiled at him.

"What do you want to do til then?"

He considered it for a moment.

"Well, I think my dad is supposed to get home early today, so nothing too risque. We could watch a movie?"

Well damn. I had had my heart set on doing something dirty. I'll just have to sext him later...

"Sounds great. Got any Disney?"

He grinned, before running off to fetch whatever movie it was he had in mind.

I smirked when he came back with Beauty and the Beast. How devastatingly appropriate. He dragged me to the living room, and I allowed myself to fall back when he pushed me towards the couch. I eyed him appreciatively as he bent over to put the dvd in, and couldn't help but reach over to give his ass a firm smack. He squealed, and turned around blushing. I smiled evily at him.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

His blush instantly darkened, and my smile grew.

"You totally did."

"I most ceartainly did not!" he replied, looking away from me. I grinned, tugging him into my lap.

"Deny it all you want babe, but don't think I won't use that to my advantage sometime when we're being, what did you call it? _Risque?"_

He glared at me, before turning towards the television with a huff.

"I hate you."

I scoffed.

"That's the second time you've lied in the past three minutes. You love me."

"Yes," he sighed, settling himself on my lap as the opening number began. "I do. Though I can't imagine why."

I just wrapped my arms around him, smiling.

**(MENTAL PAGE BREAK!)**

"Blaine?"

I shushed Kurt softly, rubbing soft circles on his back.

"It's alright baby, you're safe. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

We were lying on his bed, with his head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around him protectively. I had carried him down to his room as soon as I realized that he had fallen asleep in my lap during Gaston's singing. I hadn't left his side, except for those few quick seconds when his dad came in to check on him. (I had spent that time under the bed.)

He sighed, slowly relaxing back into my arms. He had been muttering unhappily in his sleep, and I had finally given in to temptation and woken him up.

"What time is it?" he asked eventually.

Huh. I'd have to get one of those Rolex that glow in the dark, because I honestly have no idea. I kissed his hair softly. Best to not let him in on how clueless I really was.

"Late. Don't worry about it, though. You promised to leave everything to me, remember?"

He sighed, seeming to accept this.

"Right." He yawned. "Congragulations, it's all on you."

I smiled fondly, propping up on an elbow to get a better look at him. I liked the content little half-smile he had, and the way he was trying to subtly move in closer. I gave his cheek a sweet kiss.

"I couldn't be happier with the responsibility. It's going to be so much better for you at school with me there, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again. I'll murder Karofsky if I have to, in order to keep you safe."

Well, there I go again, with the not very discreet way I had of introducing Kurt to the darker aspects of my life. This was almost as bad as my "hey, I turn into a wolf sometimes!" talk. Damn, love is hard. I'm much better at suducing and fucking. Maybe I can try to turn the conversation in that direction...

I looked to him, so I could send him a suggestive smirk, but something in his face stopped me. He looked...disbelieveing. But not in a bad way, like in a I-really-can't-believe-this-guy-would-kill-for-me way. (I may also smell the excitement my words caused him, but I like to think I'd be able to tell what he's feeling without the heightened senses.)

He wasn't bothered by the though of me killing to protect him. I might be swooning a bit, because Kurt was perfect in my eyes, absolutely _perfect_, and I love him, but I never imagined how easily his dark desires could be brought out.

I leaned down and kissed him, as hard as I could from this angle. He gasped, but I pulled away before he could really respond.

"Blaine..."

I sighed, smiling at him adoringly.

"Get some sleep baby. You're going to need all the sleep you can get, because I have us one hell of a day planned tomorrow."

**AN: This chapter is alot sweeter then the next one will be. I'm not entirely sure what Blaine's going to do to Karofsky, but it won't be pretty...**

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG you guys, I'm sorry this took forever, FF was being an ass, and every time I tried to save, it made me re-log in. Which is code for it didn't save. (I eventually realized that I could just copy the story so I could paste it if it didn't save. But hey, this is the girl who took four months to figure out page-breaks. WHICH I FINALLY MADE USE OF!) **

**But since it took so long, I made it much longer then usual. So yay.**

**Warnings: Well, I'm sure you all know what's going to happen, but I'll warn it anyway. This chapter has murder. Not uber-explicit murder, but I wrote out part of it. So, yeah. Also, I wrote full sex, though it was supposed to be sweet and I'm not sure about my sweet-sex writing abilities. (I blame that on the fact that the only time I ever had sex it was sweet, and the next day the girl outed me to our entire high school. I'm not the luckiest in the love department.)**

**Oh, but speaking of girls and my gayness and all (again, I have no idea why I enjoy man-love so much) that friend who ditched me? Yeah, she told our other friends, expecting them to be all grossed-out, but they told her off and dumped her. And when I told my cousin he made celebratory rainbow cupcakes. (Boy's a stereotype, and I love him for it.) So, I guess there are upsides. You were all really nice about that, so thank you.**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter.**

I took a deep breath. My God, I was actually going to do this. I was going to show Kurt who I was. I was literally going to kill someone, for him. Because I love him. Wow, never thought that would happen. I mean, when I was little I always imagined growing up and getting married (to the Green Hornet, but obviously that didn't work out), but ever since I became a wolf, I soft of decided I'd live a life of secrets and random fucks. That was before I met Kurt. Kurt's special. I'll do anything for him, consequences be damned.

And the best part is that there won't be any consequences. Karofsky will be dead, Kurt will be safe, and it's not like anyone will ever suspect me. (I am well aware of how to hide bodies and clean crime scenes.) I sighed, gently pushing Kurt off of me. I had to prepare, after all.

"Blaine?"

I smiled softly at Kurt.

"Go back to bed angel. I have a surprise for you that I have to go get ready. I'll come pick you up in a few hours, okay?"

Kurt smiled sleepily.

"Okay, just, text me an hour or two before you get here, kay? I need time to make myself attractive."

I laughed, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, because you need so much help." I rolled my eyes at him. He giggled, before reconnecting our lips.

"I love you," he sighed. I brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I love you too." He closed his eyes, snuggling back into his pillow with a smile. God, he's adorable. I want to be that pillow.

But now was not the time. I had work to do.

* * *

Two hours later I pulled out my phone from my pocket and sent Kurt a text.

**To: Kurt**

_Hey baby, there's no way you could drive yourself here, is there? I'm having a bit of car trouble._

This was not a lie. I was in no way able to come pick him up, as my backseat was covered in blood, and I doubt he'd appreciate that. (Damn Karofsky must weigh more then I had estimated, because the sedatives I'd shot him with had worn off a few minutes before we were at my home, and I'd had no other option then to simply knock him out. With a flashlight...

**From: Kurt**

_Sure. Do you need me to bring my dad's truck? I could tow your car back to the garage and fix it for you._

I smiled, visualizing Kurt looking adorable in a little mechanic outfit with grease smudges all over his face. That naturally led to Kurt bending over the hood of my car...

**To: Kurt**

_No thank you, sweetheart. I have plans for us today, and I refuse to allow anything to mess with them._

**From: Kurt**

_Plans? What kind of plans?_

I sighed. Normally, this would be my opening to initiate heated sexting (which we haven't done as of yet, unfortunately). However, my plans, which were most ceartainly supposed to include sexual acts, also happened to consist of murder, and would be difficult to explain with my damn character limits. (Actually, since I'm sort of on the subject of phone sex, I should probally find a plan without them, for my future convienence...)

I decided to go with a suggestive yet non-specific reply.

**To: Kurt**

_The very secretive kind that are to be kept from my darling boyfriend until he is in my arms._

**From: Kurt**

_You're already keeping secrets from me? Not the best way to start a relationship :P_

I sighed. Oh Kurt, if only you knew...

**To: Kurt**

_Well, the sooner you get here, the sooner I can tell you and it will no longer be a secret._

**From: Kurt**

_Touche, my dear Blaine. I'll be there in about thirty minutes._

I chuckled.

**To: Kurt**

_Baby, it takes at least fourty-five minutes, and that's if I speed much faster then I ever want you to._

I felt a surge of worry at the thought of Kurt speeding enough to cut about twenty minutes off of the trip.

**From: Kurt**

_First off, I can speed if I want to. And anyway, I've been driving since you said you didn't need the truck._

**To: Kurt**

_Kurt Hummel, don't you dare continue this texting conversation any longer. Texting and driving is both dangerous and illegal! You're going to get yourself killed, and then I'll have to kill myself, just in the off chance there is an afterlife so I can beat you for putting yourself in danger._

My phone buzzed, and I hoped for my sanity it wasn't him.

**From: Kurt**

_Blaine, honey, I'm perfectly capable of multitasking. _

I took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of my nose.

**To: Kurt**

_I'm being serious, Kurt. I love you, but I will give you exsactly one minute to turn off your phone, and I will be checking._

I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't text back, and waited a little longer then I had insisted before calling his phone.

"This is Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't answer my phone right now, my overprotective boyfriend insisted that driving and having a convient way to contact others is a danger to my life. If you're calling for a super-important reason you can always bitch at him by calling 1273-875-1666. That's 1273-875-1666. Thank you and have a lovely day."

I sighed.

"This boy is going to be the death of me." I turned around to smirk slightly at Karofsky's sleeping form, bound and gagged to a table placed in the center of my basement. (A cliche setting for homicide, I'll admit, but I would rather not have to scrub blood stains out of my living room carpet.) "I suppose, in the scheme of things, he's sorta the death of you too." I smiled as his eyes widened. I went over to him, carefully injecting adrenaline into his veins, just in case. I pursed my lips. "You know, it really is a shame. I had wanted to keep you around long enough to give you as an aniversary present one day, but you're just too awful to him. Eh, I guess I'll figure out something, I have about eleven months." I smiled whistfully. "Funny, isn't it? He's only known me for about a month, and already fallen head-over-heels in love with me, while he's known you for years, and never felt anything for you beyond fear and hate." Karofsky struggled against his bindings, and I laughed. "I suppose you're in denial about that. I would be too, if he hated me. We're similar, in some ways. We both have tempers to recon with. We both put forth an air of confidence, though I doubt yours is as genuine as mine. We both live for the power we have over others. And, most importantly, we are both exceptionally obsessed with Kurt." I smiled cruelly at him. "That's where the similarities end, though. Because I'm the one who's out and proud and living the life I want. I'm the one who actually has Kurt, who can hold him and kiss him and fuck him and make love to him. I'm the one who he'll introduce to his father and the one he'll run to when he needs protecting." I smirked at him. "Wanna know why he chose me?" He didn't answer, but not from lack of trying. He was yelling through his gag angrilly, but I continued anyway, moving closer to him. "It's a number of things, really. There are the obvious ones, like how I'm handsome and smart and have a voice that perfectly complements his, while you don't have any of those things. But it goes further then that. It's because he trusts me. It's because I've stood up to him, and been open about how much I love him." I loomed over him. "It's because I'll never hurt him. I'll never push him into lockers, or throw drinks on him, or hit him. And it's because I'll stop at nothing, to make sure that nobody else touches him. Especially you." I stared at him, my eyes undoubtably flashing.

The doorbell upstairs rang. I felt my ear twitch towards it, so I tried to quickly calm myself, as that was a sign that the wolf was definately starting to come out. I walked calmly towards the stairs, removing my blood-stained shirt as I went. I turned back towards him.

"You might want to relax for now. Kurt and I could be a while, if you catch my drift." I smirked at him one more time, before ascending the stairs.

* * *

"I think," Kurt muttered between kisses, "that we should either stop, or take this to the bedroom."

I sighed, pulling myself off of him.

"You're right. Let's take a moment to cool off." I smiled at Kurt, who was pouting slightly.

"I didn't think that was the option you'd pick..."

I laughed, pulling him in close and kissing his forehead.

"Well I normally wouldn't, but I wanted to show you something." I swallowed slightly. "In the basement." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"The basement?" I nodded carefully. "Blaine," he started uncomfortably, "is this like a sex thing? Because Puck sent out this really explicit porn video to everyone in glee and it froze my computer and I couldn't get it off, and I gained that some people might...like things like dusty basements and chains and whatnot, I'd really prefer it if we stuck to rooms above ground for now, and that electrocution not be a part of our love life."

I stared at him. He sure looked serious...He bit his lip when I didn't answer.

"You...you're not like, dead-set on electrocution, are you? Because I love you and all, but I really, really don't want to do that..."

I shook my head.

"Kurt, I'm not, no. No, I just, I...you know I'd do anything to keep you safe, right?" He nodded, beggining to calm down a bit. "Well, when I say anything, I mean it. And Karofsky is the number-one factor in the amount of bullying you're subjected to."

Kurt sighed.

"Yes, but Blaine, what can you possibly do about him. I mean, you beat the shit out if him the day we became boyfriends, and he still threatened to kill me..."

I froze.

"He what?"

Kurt's eyes immediately widened.

"Oh, nothing, it was just an expression. I mean, it's not like he'd ever really do that, right?"

He did not sound convinced, and I sure as hell wasn't. Why hadn't he told me the moment this happened? He had been walking around school with a boy that threatened his life, and I hadn't even known. Hell, I knew Karofsky was trouble, why hadn't I killed him sooner?

"Blaine you're scaring me..."

I pounced, pinning him beneath me on the sofa and kissing him fiercely.

"Am I? Because it's starting to scare me how much you let slide. That bastard threatened to kill you, and you just decided it wasn't worth it to say anything? What if he went through with it Kurt? What if he did kill you? Did you even consider how much pain you dying would cause your dad? Would cause me?" Kurt started crying.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought he'd get over it, and dad can't handle everything with his heart like it is, and you already spend all of your time trying to keep me safe..."

I sighed deeply, trying to calm down. My eyes softened as I took in the tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright." His crying was bordering on hysterical, and I reached a hand up to brush away at his tears. "Kurt, hey, calm down. You know I love you, right?" He nodded slightly, still crying, but trying to stop. "But baby, you can't keep something of this magnitude from me. I'm selfish, Kurt, and now that I have you I'm not going to let anybody take you from me, least of all David Karofsky." I kissed his cheek. "You are to tell me anything and everything that anyone does that wrongs you, whether they push you or call you a name or cut in front of you in line at the grocery store. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, wiping his tears away on the back of his hands, before reaching his arms around my neck and pulling me closer, like he was trying to bury himself beneath me.

"I love you, Blaine. So much..."

I nuzzled his shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know."

"Make love to me?"

I pulled my head up, looking into his eyes. He looked so sweet, and needy, and vunerable. I mean, I couldn't say no, what with his fragile state.

"Of course. Hands above your head."

He did as he was told, holding his wrists. I carefully undid his pants, and slid them down slowly, along with his underwear. (Normally I'd insist on keeping them around his ankles, since I thought it made him look naughty, but this was supposed to be sweet and loving, not rough and lust-driven.) I reached up and undid his shirt completely, kissing each new bit of skin revealed. When I finally had him completely undressed, I pulled off my own jeans as quickly as possible, after retrieving a small bottle of lube from the pocket. (You can never be too careful.) I kissed him softly as my first finger entered him.

"Alright angel, just relax. I'm going to take my time, make this perfect for you, okay?"

Kurt whimpered quietly.

"Okay."

I took what was probally more then enough time preping him, because he was squirming and begging beneath me lond before I decided he was ready. He whined when I finally removed my fingers.

"Hush, Kurt. I've got something better for you, if you'll just wait a moment." I rolled a condom on, and was careful to put a generous amount of lube on myself. "Ready?"

He glared at me slightly. I smirked.

"Alright, fine," I said, slipping in to him slowly. He gasped, and I leaned down to kiss him as I let him adjust.

"Blaine, please move..." he whispered, and I naturally did as asked. I started off slow and gentle, just like I'd read in that article in Cosmo about how to have meaningful sex. He soon wrapped his legs around my waist, so I began thrusting deeper and a bit harder, though still at the same speed. (The slowness is apparently the most important part.) "Blaine! I lo-love you. I love you so much..."

"Shhh. I love you too. Now I want you to come for me, okay?" I punctuated 'okay' with a slightly harder thrust directly hitting his prostate, and causing him to moan loudly. I smirked, being sure to hit that spot a few more times.

And then he was gone. I followed shortly after, feeling his muscles contract around me.

I began pressing small kisses all over his face as soon as I came down. He sighed contently.

"That was so beautiful. Like having our love manifest, almost." I stared at him in wonder.

"God, Kurt, you're so beautiful, you know that? Just so perfect, and all mine. I love you."

"I love you too...can we maybe take a shower now?"

* * *

Once we were all cleaned up, and I had convinced Kurt that wearing one of my dress shirts would be better then trying to put his jeans back on, (I'm honestly starting to think he doesn't own a pair of jeans that aren't skin tight) I led him back to the basement door.

"Kurt," I said, in my most sincere voice. "I'm transfering to McKinley in order to protect you. I honestly believe that my intemidation techniques will keep homophobic jocks from bothering you both inside and outside of school." My eyes darkened. "However, Karofsky is not simply a homophobic jock. He wants you, and we have reason to believe he might actually kill you." I looked at him carefully, and he seemed to be listening intently. "Kurt, I refuse to have you in that kind of preventable danger." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you think you can do about it? You could beat the crap out of him again. Are we going to get him expelled? Because I tried that before, but it didn't really work." I shook my head.

"No, even if he was expelled he could still get to you outside of school. We're taking every precaution. We're going to make sure he can never come near you. Like, ever." I took a deep breath. It's total moment of truth time, and I think it'll be fine. I mean, it's not like I'm going to kill some freshman football player who's just picking on Kurt to fit in or something like that. I'm taking out the guy who threatened to kill him. Really, the guy's a time-bomb, this is the only way to keep Kurt truely safe. And maybe seeing this will finally get that darkness to make itself known. I looked into his eyes. "This is completely, one-hundred percent, _for you_. I love you, so much, and if this is what it takes to protect you, well, I said I'd do anything, didn't I?"

I slowly swung open the basement door. Kurt gasped. I cautiously laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?"

Kurt took a deep breath before shaking his head and giggling slightly.

"You were worried about texting while driving being illegal?"

I laughed softly. This wasn't so bad. Sure, his humor was more than likely derived from shock, but he hadn't run away screaming, so that was a plus.

"So," he asked softly, "what is about to occur here, exsactly?"

I'm going to kill him for you, then you're going to drop to your knees and thank me for being your hero, while I insist that it's no bother because I love you and would do anything for you. (Although I'd let you suck me anyway, because you'd be dead-set on it, and I wouldn't want to dissapoint you.)

"I," I said confidently, "am going to commit a dreadful homicide, and you are going to get to watch." I paused for a second. "If you want to, of course."

He cocked his head thoughtfully to the side.

"I don't have to touch him, do I?"

I pressed a happy kiss on his cheek.

"Not unless you want to, angel." He smiled slightly, and I took his hand to lead him down the steps. We approached Karofsky slowly. He struggled upon seeing us, glaring at me harshly. I shrugged it off, picking up a knife that I had laid out earlier. His eyes widened, and the muffled sounds he was making around his gag became more frantic.

"Take it off."

I turned to Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"This seems like a rather innopropriate time, doesn't it?" I expected him to glare at me of slap my arm or something, but he was just staring at Karofsky intently. "Kurt?"

"The gag. I want...I want to hear what he has to say."

I considered this. On one hand, I really didn't want to listen to him scream about how sorry he was, or try to admit his love for Kurt. That would just piss me off. On the other hand, the look in Kurt's eyes was dangerous, and I've put alot of effort into getting him to this state. I couldn't risk fucking it up by not letting him have this. I grabbed the gag, looking at Karofsky apprehensively.

"I'm going to remove the gag now, but I'll put it back on if you try screaming. I live miles from town, so nobody would hear you anyway." I pulled the gag out, holding it gingerly between my thumb and forefinger. Gross, he'd slobbered all over it. He stared at Kurt with an intensity that made me uncomfortable. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, I assume you've realized what's going on by now."

Karofsky's eyes widened.

"You can't really be cool with this! Your boyfriend's crazy as shit, he'll kill you too!"

Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine wouldn't do that."

I smiled. It's good that we have such a trusting relationship, and that Kurt can say that with confidence.

Karofsky looked at Kurt pleadingly.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Something in Kurt's eyes changed at that. I'm not sure what, but it was definately something important. He suddenly looked colder, more intimidating. His lips formed a humorless smile.

"Why not? Asking nicely never stopped you." He turned to me. "Do it."

I nodded, moving to slit Karofsky's throat, but stopped at the last moment.

"Kurt, darling?" His eyes snapped from my hand to my face.

"Yes?"

"Come here." He did, slowly walking towards me. I moved him in front of me, wrapping my unoccupied arm around his waist. I kissed his hair softly, before moving my lips to the shell of his ear. "Tell me where he hurt you." He shivered slightly in my arms, before gesturing to his shoulder.

"My s-shoulder. It always collides with lockers when he checks me into them." I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his (my) shirt, before pulling the collar to the side and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his bare shoulder, while I slowly pushed the knife into Karofsky's own shoulder, ignoring his screams. I continued placing wet kisses all over Kurt's shoulder until Karofsky had quieted to quiet moans of pain. I removed my lips from Kurt's skin, before roughly pulling the knife out of Karofsky's flesh, which he responded to with an agonized yell. I ignored him, hugging Kurt tighter and moving my mouth back to his ear.

"Where else?"

* * *

About an hour later, I surveyed Karofsky's body, taking in the multiple wounds across his body. Both legs had gashes, and his stomach resembled that off a deer I'd mauled on my first full moon. (I'd felt incredibly guilty, and watched Bambi approximately twelve times wallowing in self-hate. For some reason, killing animals just depresses me. Deer are cute, damn it.)

I kissed Kurt's cheek softly.

"Anywhere else, sweetheart?" He shook his head slowly.

"Not physically, no."

I growled quietly, thinking about all of the mental abuse that had to have been included with Karofsky's tormenting. I glared at him coldly.

"Then I think we're done here."

I calmly reached over and slit his throat. It was nothing dramatic or fancy, just a lot of blood and gurgling noises. I watched Kurt watch the life leave the other boy's eyes. Karofsky's body eventually stilled completely.

Kurt let out a deep sigh, before practically collapsing into me. I put the knife down, and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. We were both covered in blood, so I carefully turned him so I could pick him up, with one arm under his knees, and the other across his back. I nuzzled his hair, and made my way up the stairs and towards my bathroom. I set him down gently on the side of the tub, and started the shower. I turned to look at him, and he was just staring off into space. I sighed, reaching out to turn his face to look at me, and to brush his bangs away from his forhead.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, great even. He's gone, baby. Nobody's ever going to suspect us, and we can just continue on with our life, without him there to mess with you and what we have."

Kurt looked at me hopefully.

"It, it wasn't really bad, or, or evil though, was it? I mean, if we didn't kill him, then he could have killed me. Or what if he brought a gun or something, you could die too. He was unstable...he could shoot up the school or something! We just saved like, the entirety of McKinley's student body!" He took a few calming breaths, before looking up to meet my eyes. "...Right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded in what was hopefully a reassuring manner.

"Right. After all, he threatened murder first. We're just playing the game a step ahead of him." I took his face in my hands. "This is refusing to be the victim, Kurt."

He leaned forward, resting our forheads together and sighing deeply. I kissed him, and when we pulled away he was smiling again.

"I love you."

I grinned.

"I love you too." We kissed again, and I pulled back, and quickly removed my jeans, before sitting back and watching appreciatively as Kurt removed his (my) shirt and his boxers. I pulled him into the shower, grabbing shampoo from the shelf. "Can I wash your hair?"

He sighed, resting his back against my chest.

"Only if you promise to spoon me later."

I smiled, threading my hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AN: Wow, that was long. And also slightly disturbing. Even more so considering that I finished this while watching Beauty and the Beast with my little sister. (I refuse to let children watch anything other then Disney classics and older cartoons like Kim Possible and House of Mouse and Winnie the Pooh and Static Shock. Childrens' programming has really gone down in the last decade or so, let me tell you.)**

**But yes, back to this chapter. I personally like it, but I value my own opinion less then your's, as I'm rather fickle and tend to not get squicked by much. (Except that one story on lj where the Warblers shoved Pavorotti's corpse up Kurt's ass. It totally freaked me out. That story did not have adequet warnings...)**

**Okay, so, review. Yeah, do that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I made a chapter 11. When I was drunk. (It was my cousin's birthday, and so I went with him, his boyfriend, my girlfriend, and our little friendship circle to a gay bar.) Now, don't you guys ever let those cute little drink names fool you, you can get really drunk really fast. Somehow my cousin ended up getting blown in the GIRLS BATHROOM by OUR STRAIGHT FRIEND. When our designted driver, my lovely girlfriend who NEVER drinks (which our friend Brayden finds hilarious because she's Catholic) got us all back to my apartment, well, I'm not really sure what happened, but sometime around three in the morning I posted a very awful, convoluted chapter eleven. (Somehow they ended up at the mall, and I don't even know...)**

**So yeah, sorry about that. Although I did meet a drag queen. I think. There are pictures of me and one anyway...**

**Also, just in case you haven't realized (and I'm sure you have, but I should say this) Finn's sorta an ass in this story. **

My first day at McKinley went well. Nobody even tried to come near Kurt, and according to Tina all of the jocks are a bit nervous about me. (Except for Sam and Mike, obviously.) Now that the day is over, and I'm standing protectively (and I'll admit, slightly possessively) next to Kurt as he rifles through his locker, I can't help but feel a bit proud of myself.

I sorta can't believe I'm actually attending public shcool, though. The entire building smells weird, half of the population is clothed in tshirts that manage to be offensive to someone, and I've never seen as much cleavage in my entire life as I have walking down one of McKinley's hallways. Plus they don't even teach Latin! That's like the most useful launguage to teach, other than Spanish. (Even though I always took Italian I can recognise the importance of the dying launguage.)

The most annoying part is that I can't even bring myself to care because Kurt's so happy. God, his face just lit up when he saw me walk through the door. He seriously thought I wouldn't actually follow through and show up. I'm not really sure why, considering the fact that he saw me murder someone for him two days ago.

Karofsky's murder. It honestly turned out better then I could have dreamed. Kurt's been really clingy since that night, which is awesome. He seriously hasn't left my side. His arm was practically fused around mine when I walked him to class, and he sat so close to me at lunch and glee he was practically in my lap. He even leaves his bedroom window open so I can sneak in and cuddle him to sleep.

"-and so I was thinking, since our voices mesh so well, we could do this week's assignment together."

Damn. I really need to make more of an effort to listen to him. It's not that I don't want to hear everything he wants to share with me, because I _do_, I just get distracted so easily. He looked at me nervously.

"You're not listening, are you? Is it because I talk too much? Because Santana said I've been rambling a lot lately, and oh Gaga I'm doing it now." He blushed, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"No!" I insisted. "I was listening! I just, I forgot what the glee assignment was, in all honesty."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically. Considering we left glee approximately five minutes ago, I can understand that. I can't let him know I'm lying though...

"It's just kind of hard to pay attention with Finn and Rachel's nonstop glaring."

That's not even remotely untruthful, because it is difficult. Trying to listen to Mr. Shue is emotionally trying by itself. I'm not sure if he over-plays whatever emotion he's supposedly feeling because he thinks it will motivate us, or if that's really how he interacts with everyone. I sincerally hope it's the former, for his sake.

"Oh Blaine, you can't let Rachel get to you. She hates everyone remotely within her league vocally. Why do you think we're such bitter frenimies? I'm sure it's nothing major." He smiled as he said that, but it quickly disolved in to a frown. "I really don't know what's going on with Finn. Maybe we'll find out at dinner tonight."

I squeezed his waist.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough."

He smiled, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"You really think so?"

I smirked slightly.

"I'll figure it out eventually." I pulled him in for a quick kiss, before taking his hand and leading the way to the parking lot. "So, you want to fill me in on what we're doing for glee?"

* * *

"Boys, dinner's ready!"

I smiled at Carol, who had had the decency to knock before opening Kurt's bedroom door. (Unlike Burt and Finn, who keep barging in, attempting to catch us in the act.) We weren't even doing anything raunchy!

But yes, Carol is definately my favorite. She's really polite and I heard her refer to me as 'Kurt's dreamboat boyfriend', which I feel is a perfect description of me.

I sat next to Kurt at dinner, with Finn on his other side and Burt and Carole across from us. There would totally have been a really awkward silence, were it not for Carol and her insane conversation skills.

"So, Blaine, what was your old school like?"

I smiled charmingly at her.

"Dalton was lovely, but really rather stuffy. I mean, the classes were good, and I loved being in the Warblers," (lie) "but the student body wasn't very big on orriginality."

"The Warblers?"

"Dalton's glee club."

"Blaine was the lead soloist," Kurt added proudly. I smiled at him, holding his hand under the table.

"Yeah, I was. Amoung other things."

"Oh! What kind of other things?" Carol asked, clearly dead-set on keeping the conversation flowing. I shrugged slightly.

"Well, I was the starting wide reciever on the football team, and captain of the soccer team. I played tennis too, but not as many people cared about that." Although I did have a bit of a following of Crawford girls who always attended matches...

"You did all that?" Finn asked, clearly disbelieving. "How?"

I looked at him, trying to convey confusion on my face.

"Well, all three sports occur at different times during the year..."

"No, I mean...nevermind."

Ah, here's the awkward silence I knew would befall us eventually. I noticed Carol elbow Burt, who had been spending the meal alternating between glaring at me and smiling softly at Kurt who was staring at me in adoration.

"So eh, what were you two doing down in Kurt's room with the door closed?"

Carol immediately set a death glare on him, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at his father.

"We were just practicing for glee club." He turned to Carol excitedly. "The assignment was 'evolution', so Blaine and I were thinking about doing a really old Broadway song, and one of the more modern ones."

"Oh sweetheart that sounds lovely. I'd love to hear you boys sing together.

"It is. And Blaine's always in the Christmas show at King's Island, and auditions are next week, so we were going to try to do that."

"Well I'll be sure to come if you do."

"That would be fantastic! Blaine was thinking about Baby It's Cold Outside..."

"Oh my God! Are you freaking kidding me?"

Wow Finn, just bust up Kurt and Carol's conversation. It was totally a conversation they should have, too. It pointed out what a great boyfriend I am.

Kurt turned towards the ridiculously tall boy. Damn, if looks could kill.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn!"

"You, okay? You're my problem!"

Finn decided that now was a good time to rise dramatically and stalk out of the room. Cause that's how you get shit figured out, you avoid it. Man, you know you're doing something wrong if I think you're overdramatic.

"Blaine?"

Oh God, Kurt looked upset.

I rubbed soothing circles against his wrist.

"Yes, angel?"

"Are you done with dinner? We, we could go back to my room."

"Of course. Let me just put our plates-"

"Oh, no, I've got it."

I smiled gratefully at Carol.

Again, she's totally my favorite.

* * *

"You want me to kill him for you?"

Kurt sighed, snuggling against my chest. We were lying on his bed, cuddling and watching The Phantom of the Opera. (Screw the critics, that movie is amazing. Gerard Butler is a God among men.)

"No, he's too close to us. It would be suspicious."

I frowned slightly. That was a good point...

"Besides, he's not a bad guy, I mean, not usually. He'd never hurt me, not like Karofsky did."

I growled at the name. Kurt noticed, and propped up on an elbow to look me in the eyes.

"Blaine, you shouldn't get so worked up over him. I mean, it's not like he's an issue anymore, and even if he were still around, I know you'd protect me." He leaned in for a kiss. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. I'll always protect you," I said, as if it was obvious. Which it is.

**AN: That probably seems like a weird ending. It kinda is...but I want to write the next chapter, damn it! Because after the next chapter I'm going to time-jump to the next full moon so I can resolve the whole 'Kurt doesn't know Blaine's a werewolf thing.' Because it's messing up everything I want to do with the story that Kurt is in the dark about that.**

**But yes, the next chapter should get to the bottom of the Finn situation. (Don't worry, I won't kill him...I want to, but I won't...)**

**Okay, so thoughts? (and who else freaked when they changed 'Blaine' to 'Blaine A.?' Anderson is his official name :P)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I want to say I'm sorry this took forever, but I have a seriously good reason. Updates are going to be pretty spazzy for the next month or so...**

**I haven't abandoned my stories though, I promise. I'm just not too sure how often I'll be able to write. (It has nothing to do with my sexuality, for once, so don't worry about it.)**

**Also, I time-jumped. This is a few weeks after the last chapter. **

**Warnings: Smut that is a bit dub-con (It isn't rape, just...foreceful?) and RELEVATIONS!**

**Note: After much debate, and arguing with my beloved cousin, it was decided that the way I had planned on handling the Finn situation sucked. So, it was changed, and will not be in this chapter. **

**But soon, my friends, soon...*looks off in to the distance dramatically***

* * *

I am going to kill Noah Puckerman. Seriously, I think I might.

Not only is the guy an asshole, but he touched my boy. Innopropriately.

You see, Mr. Schuester, the brilliant man that he is, decided that his damn hat was an acceptable way to partner up students. Then, to make matters even more _fun_, you had to sing a song to your partner that describes how you feel about them. Puck got Kurt.

I got Finn.

Obviously, I was a bit more concerned with finding a song that would convey hatred politely then the fact that Kurt got stuck with that crude, over-muscled boy. After all, Puck was straight. At least, he was supposed to be.

But after walking in to glee club a few minutes ago, I'm not sure if that's completely true.

Because his hand on my boyfriend's perfectly shaped ass sort of went against that theory.

Now, you must understand, it's the day before the full moon. I'm not exactly calm around this time. So really, what would you expect? Was I not supposed to tackle the other guy and start punching him repeatedly?

Of course, as I'm a werewolf, Finn had no luck pulling me off of his friend, and, much to my amusement, he was the only one who even tried. I distinctly overheard Santana say something about 'homosexual porn', but I was a bit busy.

Mr. Shcue eventually came in and yelled one of his intimidating 'enough, guys!' and despite my every instinct telling me to beat Puckerman until he could no longer breath, I removed myself from him. I'd just hate for Mr. Schue to realize how little power he has over his students.

Finn pulled Puck up easily. Puck rounded on me.

"What the hell, dude?"

I grit my teeth in attempt not to growl. That might be a bit of a give-away to my...true nature.

"Do not touch my boyfriend. Like, ever."

Well, I didn't growl, but it was pretty close.

Mr. Schue held up his hands.

"Woah, everybody just calm down. He turned to Finn (of course). "What happened?"

"Blaine just up and attacked Puck for no reason!"

I clenched my teeth. My God, I can feel my teeth start to grow. Mr. Schue looked at me with disapproval, but Sam stepped up before he could say anything.

"Now, wait a minute. Blaine was defending Kurt. Puck was totally making a pass at his boy. I mean, that's not cool."

Thank God for Sam, because it would not have sounded nearly as level-headed if I had tried to say that. Tina stepped forward.

"Yeah Mr. Schue. Puck was saying really awful things."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Like what?"

Kurt looked warily at me.

"I don't think I should say..."

Smart boy. I attacked the second I saw a hand on Kurt that didn't belong to me. There's no telling what I'd do if I heard even one suggestive comment directed at my love. I clenched my fists once that actually sunk in. He was propositioning my boyfriend. My sweet, innocent boyfriend who's still uncomfortable talking about sex outside of the bedroom and has confidence in his idea that Finn is just trying to play overprotective brother. Puck could totally have been sending him signals that he didn't even pick up on. Puck was notorious for being the other man, what if he was being more then just crude, and actually thought he was going to get some from Kurt? Oh shit, I can feel my nails growing, pressing sharply in to my palm. I have to get out of here...

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Right now."

I hurried out as casually as possible (which wasn't very, but I tried). I broke in to a run as soon as I was out of the room, and closed myself in a stall in the nearest bathroom. I reached up, and felt that my ears were pointed. Fuck.

I have to calm down.

Here's the thing about werewolves. We can change some of our physical features to our wolf ones whenever, but we can't actually turn in to full out wolves. When I get really pissed, especially when it's close to the full moon, I sort of lose the line between me and the wolf, and well, pointed ears happen. Pointed ears, dagger-like canines and claws. My eyes are probably gold and wolfish as well, but I didn't stop to check in a mirror, so I don't really know.

"Blaine? Honey?"

Shit. His smell, his voice, everything about him is calling out to me. I want him, as always, but the wolf does too. It always has, but I've refused it so far.

There's no way I can deny my instincts if he gets much closer.

"Kurt," I growl out. (Did I mention how low and dangerous my voice sounds at times like this?) "You need to get out of here."

He didn't listen. He knocked on the door to the stall I was in tentivly, before opening the door slowly. I was facing away from him, my head against the wall and my breathing heavy as I tried to will away the wolf.

"Blaine, whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise, I just want to help."

"Kurt, please baby-"

It was over the moment his hand touched my shoulder.

I whipped around, grabbed him by the hips, slammed him in to the wall and had our mouths smashed together before he was able to get a good look at me. He gasped, and tried to recipricate, but there really wasn't much he could do besides open his mouth and give in.

"Blaine!' he gasped. "What's..."

At that moment I pulled away, and he saw. His eyes widened, and I was immediately surrounded by the scent of fear. That didn't help to calm me. Not. One. Bit.

"Your, Blaine, your _eyes_,"

"Turn around."

"B-Blaine we're in school!"

"Now."

I didn't even give him a chance to respond; I turned him around myself. I then proceeded to literally tear off his shirt with my claws. Oh God, I can't stop. I ran my nails lightly down his back, watching him shiver.

"He touched you."

Kurt gasped at the growl that followed my statement. I stepped closer, pressing him firmly against the wall.

"Why did he touch you?"

Kurt gulped.

"I, I don't know."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head frantically.

I growled again, and yanked his pants down, leaving him completely uncovered. I ran my hands down his sides, stopping their journey at his hips and squeezing roughly.

"That's highly dissapointing, because I don't know either." I allowed my nails to dig into his hips lightly, pressing _just_ enough to draw blood. "I thought I'd made it very clear to everyone who you belong to. I'm always there for you, protecting you and keeping you safe. I've been very careful about stating our status as well. I sing to you in public, Kurt, what more do I need to do to keep boys like him away?"

He gasped at the sensation of my nails bearing in to him, but didn't try to discourage me. I moved my hands back to his ass, squeezing, and pressed my mouth against his ear.

"Tell me, Kurt. What do you think I should do?"

He shuddered.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. I smirked.

"That's alright, baby. I know exactly what to do, okay? I'll make sure he never comes near you again." I unzipped my pants, and pulled my cock out. "Turn back around."

He did as he was told, much to the wolf's approval. I stroked his hair, and pulled his hand towards my mouth. I licked at his fingers, coating them with saliva as much as I could without actually taking them in to my mouth. I led his hand back behind him, and pressed one of his fingers to his entrance.

"Prepare yourself, Kurt."

I watched in fascination as he opened himself up for me. The faces he made and the little gasps and mewling noises...it was too much. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to his knees roughly, smirking slightly at his expression when that caused the fingers he had in himself to press against his prostate roughly.

"Open your mouth."

He did immediately, and I shoved my cock past his lips, not even bothering to warn before pulling out and plunging back in. I twisted my hands in his hair, holding him still. This only continued for a minute or two before I pulled out completely, yanked him back up and shoved him back against the wall.

"Blaine-"

"Hush, angel. I'm going to make sure Puckerman never even thinks about coming near you again." I growled, turning him around so that his face was pressed against the wall. "I'm going to mark you up, Kurt. So many nice marks that you won't ever be able to hide them all. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. Everyone will look at you limping and know it was because of me. I'm the only one who ever gets to touch you like this, the only one who gets to have you. Do you understand?"

He whimpered, pushing back against me.

"Yes, I, please, Blaine."

I smirked.

"That's my boy."

I entered him on that note, and barely gave him time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again. I kept a fast, rough pace, and allowed my nails to go back to digging in to Kurt's soft flesh. I mouthed at his neck, kissing and licking and muttering dirty words against his jaw. I think my teeth nicked him once or twice, but I was too far gone to be concerned. Kurt had his fist against his mouth, trying valiantly to muffel the noises he was making. He didn't really do the best job, but why would I step in and keep him quiet? We were pretty close to the chior room, so maybe Puck can hear him screaming my name as quietly as he could. (Which again, not very quiet. It was cute of him to try though.)

His muffled screams became more frantic, and I sped up my pace even further, causing the stall to visibly shake. He came, gasping. I slammed in a few more times before coming as well, biting down harshly on to his shoulder.

* * *

I clutched him tightly, realizing he had passed out. I felt oddly calm now, and as my breathing evened I could feel my ears and nails shift back to my normal, human features. My teeth shifted back slowly, drawing out of Kurt's skin as they returned to normal. I sighed, and pulled out of my boyfriend, wiping off and replacing my dick to my pants with one hand as I held him steady with the other. I'd have to take him back to my house. There's no way I'd be able to explain the large and obviously dog-like bite on his shoulder, not to mention the fact that he was unconcious. That worried me, actually. I know it's not unheard of for someone to pass out from sex, but I didn't think it was supposed to last very long. Still, it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I cleaned him up the best I could, before looking at my watch. There would be a class change in about fifteen minutes.

I gently pulled Kurt's pants back up, before glaring at the remains of his shirt. He was going to _kill_ me. I grabbed my long winter coat from on top of my messenger bag and put it on him, being sure to button enough buttons so that you couldn't tell he wasn't wearing anything but jeans underneath. I slung our bags over my shoulder, before placing an arm under his knees and another around his back and picking him up gently. I kicked the stall door open and calmly left. The halls were empty, and ten minutes was plenty of time to get to my car. After all, the parking lot was right down the hall.

"Yo! Blaine!"

I turned to see Artie, who looked us over with confusion.

"Umm, what's up with Kurt?"

I glanced down at him, and saw him shift slightly to bury his face in to my neck.

"Oh, um, he's just a bit tired, is all," I answered quietly, avoiding the wheelchaired boy's eyes.

"Ohhh, okay. You get some, man."

My eyes snapped to his face, which displayed a large smirk.

"Yes," I stated cautiously. "Thank you. I'll...do that."

I slowly turned and walked away.

You know, I think Artie can join Sam and Mike on my favorites list.

* * *

Kurt remained unconcious for the ride home. I was really starting to get worried. What if he lost too much blood? I mean, should I take him to a hospital? I could say we were attacked by a dog or something, but it would be a bit awkward, seeing as I'd have to say the dog tried to rape him to explaine the position of some of the marks.

I decided against it, since Kurt was breathing regularly and his pulse was normal. (Yes, I am capable of being responsible when the need be.)

I carried up to my room and laid him down on my bed, before carefully removing his shoes and pants. I crawled next to him and began un-buttoning the coat when I heard him softly call my name. My eyes flew to his, and we just stared at each other for a moment, before he slowly closed his eyes and went back in to his sleep.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and ran a hand through my hair frantically. Oh, _fuck._

His eyes had been golden.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I made Kurt a werewolf. I didn't know if I was going to, because I think it would be a bit of a trust-breaker if Blaine purposely changed him, and I didn't want Kurt to go all Twilight on me and beg to be changed. So, I decided to piss Blaine off so some of his features would change and he'd lose a lot of his control and do it without thinking/accidentally.**

**But I actually really like this chapter. We're finally about to get shit done. I'm going to try and finish this up, since it's the closest of my stories to being finished, and I planned a sequal, but I don't want to start on that until I know I'll be able to write. (That basically means I'm going to focus on this story more then the others for now.)**

**Oh, question? Do you guys think I'm improving on my writing at all? I do actually want to write (though I was thinking more along the line of screenplays and whatnot, since I'm better at dialouge and storylines then I am at painting stories with details and all). I just wondered, because my cousin mentioned it, but he might have just said that so I'd shut up about my story.**

**Alright, I'm done rambling. As always, I welcome your thoughts. Just be polite. :)**


End file.
